Amour et Châtiment
by Nekochan Miharu
Summary: Yaoi OS chap4:Akito et Kyo se détestent pourtant l'un aime l'autre...Mais comment agirontils après que l'un ait violé l'autre? resumé nul,dsl. reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_**Amour et châtiment.**_

_Alors Coucou!_

_Akito x Kyo_

_Yaoi et Lemon!Pour les fans…_

_Akito est encore un homme, il faut dire que ça m'arrange!_

_Donc persos pas à moi et puis bonne lecture!_

_P.S.: Laissez des reviews!Peaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

**Amour et châtiment.**

_**Quand il aura trouvé l'amour sincère et véritable et qu'il l'aura avoué alors la malédiction se brisera, le Chat sera de nouveau libre grâce à son amour éternel…**_

Kyo arriva dans la résidence Soma. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la résidence d'Akito. Tout le monde (les habitants de l'"intérieur") regardaient d'un œil rieur ou triste le Chat se diriger vers le demeure de son bourreau. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient cependant stupéfaits du courage du Chat, du Démon, du Monstre. Le Chat avait atteint sa majorité à la minute où il avait passé la porte de la chambre d'Akito. Il 'arrêta face au chef de famille, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

"Je n'ai pas réussi à battre le Rat…"

Akito partit dans un rire machiavélique pendant lequel il battait Kyo en vociférant:

"Je t'avais affirmé que tu ne pouvais pas le battre, mon Rat. J'espère que tu es prêt à être enfermé…"

"Akito? Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu viendras me voir dans la cellule?"

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?"Interrogea le Dieu en battant encore plus fort le Chat

"Parce que…parce que je t'aime…"Murmura-t-il avant de s'évanouir dans les bras d'Akito.

"Tu quoi?"Interrogea le chef de famille. "Hatori! Hatori!"

Le médecin arriva très vite et soigna le Chat. Celui-ci avait à présent un bandage à la tête et un à la poitrine. Hatori laissa le Chat sur le futon du Dieu, sous son ordre. Akito couvrit juste le bassin du Chat nu. Il sentait en lui une chaleur subite et étrange au niveau du bas ventre.

Quelques heures après, Kyo se réveilla. Akito lui demanda:

"Répète moi la raison pour laquelle je devrais venir te voir quand tu seras enfermé…"

Kyo mit quelques secondes à analyser qu'il pouvait aussi bien se faire rejeter que se faire aimer. Il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus sachant qu'il le regretterait toute sa vie si les sentiments d'Akito avaient été semblables aux siens. Il répondit alors au Dieu, d'une voix douce:

"Je t'aime, Akito…"

Akito sourit machiavéliquement; il chevaucha le Chat et commença à l'embrasser. Kyo était éberlué, il se savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire. Toutefois son corps réagit. Il passa doucement ses mains sous le kimono du Dieu et le lui enleva. Akito abaissa ses baisers le long du cou de sa proie. Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille; Kyo gémissait de plaisir, ses mains massant le dos du chef de famille, son bassin se frottant sensuellement contre celui d'Akito. Son partenaire divin gémit tout en descendant vers les tétons durcis par le plaisir du Chat. Il les lécha, les mordilla et les tortura. Le souffle de plus en plus court du Chat ainsi que ses gémissements de plus en plus prononcés lui confirmèrent les biens faits de ses gestes. Il descendit un peu plus le long de ce doux torse mâte, effleurant du bout des lèvres le bandage immaculé du blessé. La blancheur de sa peau et de celle du bandage contrastaient avec la couleur or du Monstre.

Lorsqu'il arriva au nombril, il y introduisit sa langue, faisant haleter de plus belle son amant. Ce dernier plantait de temps à autre ses ongles dans la peau laiteuse du Dieu. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait vers le membre déjà tendu de plaisir, Akito aimait de plus en plus le Chat. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais il l'aimait, et cela faisait plaisir de se savoir aimé par une personne. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté une telle félicité en lui, dans son cœur et sur son corps. Il descendit encore plus bas, laissant quelques suçons sur la peau du Monstre. Ce dernier ne voulant pas rester inactif, caressait de ses jambes les fins mollets d'Akito et câlinait ses cheveux soyeux. Akito se suréleva sur ses coudes et écarta les jambes du Chat qui grognait de mécontentement. Il lécha les cuisses de Kyo, faisant bien attention à ne pas frôler son membre déjà rougit par la passion. Kyo le suppliait avec ses gémissements rauques dus au plaisir de prendre sa verge.

Akito, au bout de longues minutes, accéda à sa demande. Il l'engloba, la caressant de sa langue en faisant de petits mouvements. Kyo d'une pression sur la tête de son chef de famille lui intima d'accélérer le mouvement. Le Dieu ne répondit pas à ses attentes dans l'immédiat, voulant rappeler qui commandait. Il accéléra doucement ses mouvements. Kyo criait presque de bonheur. Le Dieu sentait que le Monstre allait bientôt atteindre l'orgasme, aussi préféra-t-il arrêter ses va-et-vient à la grande déception du Chat.

Akito lui présenta ses doigts. Le Chat les suça avidement et tendrement. Son partenaire le prépara consciencieusement. Ce dernier se remit à la hauteur de Kyo et le pénétra d'un coup sec. Une grimace de douleur se dessina sur le visage du Chat. Cette dernière se transforma bientôt en un sourire invitant le Dieu à continuer. Ce dernier commença de lents mouvements en son Chat qui devinrent rapidement des coups enfiévrés par la passion et l'ardeur. Kyo se délivra entre eux dans un râle de plaisir. Akito se libéra à son tour en Kyo dans un long gémissement de bonheur. Ils se levèrent et allèrent à la salle de bains. Ils prirent une douche ensemble puis se couchèrent après qu'Akito ait refait d'une main maladroite le bandage du Chat. Ce dernier lui demanda s'il pouvait rester encore un peu en lui car il aimait cette présence. Akito accepta après quelques réticences pour la forme.

Quand il se réveilla en pleine nuit, le Chat découvrit le visage paisible du Dieu et se rendormit serein. Quand il s'éveilla plus tard dans la matinée, Akito était, avec ses éternels kimonos, près de la fenêtre à regarder le jardin. Kyo s'approcha sans faire de bruit et passa ses bras autour de la taille du Dieu. Ce dernier eut un sursaut de surprise puis se tourna vers le Chat et l'embrassa, comprenant par la même occasion que celui-ci était très câlin le matin.

Kyo, après être resté dans les bras de son amant lui demanda s'il pouvait aller s'entraîner à l'ombre du jardin. Le Dieu lui demanda pourquoi il voulait d'entraîner. Le Chat lui répondit que c'était pour garder la forme. Cependant, quand ce dernier revint de l'entraînement pour aller cajoler son Dieu, il fut surpris de le voir sous Kuréno, en train de faire l'amour. Akito tourna la tête au moment même où Kyo s'en allait en courant, le visage dévasté par les larmes vers sa cellule. Il trouva son nom sur une porte et s'enfonça dans la noirceur de la pièce, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Akito était aussi au bord des larmes. Kuréno l'avait quasiment violé. Il était énervé, très énervé. Dans un subtil mouvement, il se dégagea de l'emprise du Coq et le tabassa jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde conscience. Il se précipita à moitié habillé vers les cellules. Il vit que celle de Kyo avait était ouverte. Il y entra en entendant des bruits de pleurs. Il s'approcha vers le coin le plus sombre et parla à voix basse.

"Chaton, je…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…Kuréno m'a…"

"T'a quoi? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'étais pas consentant?"

"Justement, je ne l'étais pas…je…le seul que je veuille c'est toi…viens sortons, sortons d'ici…"

"Non! Donne moi une seule raison, une raison pour laquelle je devrais rester avec toi et sortir…"

"Kuréno m'a forcé…sur le coup je n'ai pas eu assez de force pour me libérer mais quand je t'ai vu je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire…pas devant celui qui m'aime…"commença Akito

"Ce n'est pas une raison…"Coupa le Chat en pleurs.

"Je sais la vraie raison c'est que je…je t'aime…"

Ce fut un murmure mais suffisamment fort pour que Kyo l'entende. Il sentit son cœur être délivré d'un poids. Le Chat se jeta dans les bras du Dieu qui le mena sans plus attendre vers la sortie.

"Akito! Akito! C'est un miracle!"S'exclama le Rat en arrivant comme un fou dans leur direction."Je venais pour essayer de te faire changer d'avis sur ce baka neko quand j'ai percuté de plein fouet une femme de l'extérieur. Je ne me suis pas transformé. J'ai tenté avec d'autres. Tout comme moi les quelques Soma qui étaient présents ont fait la même chose. Nous ne nous sommes pas transformé! La malédiction a été annulée! Nous sommes libres!"

Akito et Kyo se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Ils eurent une fois de plus une nuit de folie.

_**Quand il aura trouvé l'amour sincère et véritable et qu'il l'aura avoué alors la malédiction se brisera, le Chat sera de nouveau libre grâce à son amour éternel…**_

_**Dieu aimera à nouveau son Chaton…**_

Alors ce lemon? Vous avez aimé? Reviews pour me le dire.

Je voulais remercier alexiel qui m'a encouragé à en faire d'autres. Je voulais aussi dire à Zelda-sama, si elle lit cette fic, que le prochain HaruxKyo est en préparation mais que je publirai certainement un YukixKyo juste avant. Sinon merci à tous mes fans qui liront cette fic. Merci de tout cœur.


	2. Saistu que je t'aime?

_**Sais-tu que je t'aime?**_

**Disclaimer: **Pas à moi, pauvres persos, je les plaindrai si c'était vrai !

**Dédié** à tous ceux et celles qui aiment les KyoxAkito dont Zoé, Alexiel et Kitsune et Nico.(ce sont mes potentiels reviewers pour ces fics là…Alors si vous voulez faire parti du nombre eh ben y a pas 36 solutions, faut cliquer sur Go au bas de la page et écrire quelques mots gentils ou méchants comme vous voulez!)

**Akito**x**Kyo**

**Akito est un homme il est assez gentil…Enfin, peut-être pas au début…**

**Maintenant, place à la lecture:**

**Le titre: **Sais-tu que je t'aime?

Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, son sac était fait. Bien qu'il doive partir, il avait une peur mortelle de ce qui l'attendait. En attendant le signal de départ de Shiguré, il regardait au travers de la fenêtre la neige qui tombait. Cette année, ils avaient droit à un hiver enneigé, même très enneigé, car la neige tombait si drue qu'il était impossible de voir à plus de cinquante centimètres devant soi. Kyo voyait la neige entamer un étrange ballet avec le vent, elle tourbillonnait comme une danseuse de flamenco. Ils étaient, une fois de plus, invités pour la fête de Noël et du premier de l'an, ils y passeraient, cette année, toutes leurs vacances. Tohru allait dans un chalet avec Saki et Arisa pour la totalité des vacances.

Soudain, Shiguré l'appela. Il descendit lentement, tout comme Yuki, voulant retarder le moment fatidique de quelques minutes. Tohru était partie il y a deux heures de cela, à l'aube, laissant un appétissant déjeuné que Shiguré avait presque mangé à lui tout seul. Kyo avait réussi à l'assommer assez longtemps pour s'en garder une part ainsi qu'au Rat. Depuis peu de temps, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais battre le Rat et avait fait la paix avec lui. Ils s'insultaient toujours, bien sûr, mais en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Un bon point dans toute cette déprime, ils étaient arrivés en vie au manoir des Soma (ndla: Oh miracle, que tu es bienvenu! Mdr!); en effet, Shiguré venait d'obtenir tout récemment son permis de conduire et conduisait assez follement. Yuki et Kyo s'étaient demandés plus d'une fois si celui qui lui faisait passer le permis n'était pas ivre quand il l'avait passé. (ndla: oula! Longue phrase qui veut dire ce qu'elle veut dire, il faut juste suivre l'idée! Lol)

Un minibus attendait devant le manoir. Dans le véhicule, patientait les 'dix' Soma sans omettre Akito. Ils y montèrent dedans (ndla: c'est sûr que ce ne sera pas dehors! Mdr!) et partirent en direction d'un chalet. Hatori, Haru, Momiji et Shiguré (qui faisait des propos de plus en plus pervers envers Kyo) le regardaient bizarrement. Ce dernier se plaça au fond du bus et s'endormit aussitôt contre la fenêtre ; il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une autre personne était aussi assise, à quelques places de lui. En effet, Akito était aussi assis derrière mais à l'opposé du Monstre qui dormait déjà profondément, sous le regard expressif du Chef de famille.

Par devant, la discussion s'anima lentement. L'enthousiasme était présent dans l'atmosphère joyeuse du bus, malgré la présence refroidissant d'Akito. Ce dernier regardait le Démon dormir dans le reflet de la vitre. Ce qu'il aurait aimé être près de ce corps paisible et serein! A ce moment-là, Kyo se roula en boule et appela doucement sa mère en pleurant. Le cœur d'Akito se brisa, il avait de la peine pour le jeune Chat. Soudain, Kyo murmura son prénom, le Dieu sursauta et se demanda s'il avait rêvé. Se sentant détruit au fur et à mesure que le Chat pleurait, il vociféra pour ne se faire entendre que par le Chat:

"Mon cher Monstre, arrête de marmonner dans ton sommeil, ça m'empêche de dormir."

Kyo fit un bond de surprise puis ouvrit les yeux, séchant par la même occasion ses dernières larmes et se redressa.

"A…Akito ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Euh…non…Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Gomen nasai…Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, je vais aller devant si…"Marmonna le Chat encore endormi, dans une voix hésitante et tremblante.

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de partir, juste de te taire…"Répéta le Dieu qui ne voulait pas que le Chat parte loin de lui.

Ce dernier acquiesça puis prit un livre, sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Il s'assit en tailleur et commença sa lecture. Akito ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration profonde de Kyo. Quelques longues heures après, ils arrivèrent devant le chalet, format familial. (ndla: j'avais trop envi de mettre ça, ça me fait penser aux paquets de nourriture! Non je ne pense pas qu'à manger! Mdr). Ils commencèrent tous à descendre, toutefois, Hatori demanda à Kyo de réveiller Akito avant de descendre à son tour. Le Chat secoua doucement l'épaule du chef de famille; ce dernier ne daigna pas ouvrir un œil pour autant. Le Monstre l'appela mais le jeune homme ne se réveilla pas. L'adolescent à la chevelure flamboyante posa une main sur la joue de son Dieu et pensa alors qu'il avait la peau douce. Il secoua sa tête et s'apprêtait à lui tapoter la joue quand il pensa à autre chose. Il fit glisser ses mains à la taille du chef de famille et commença à y mouvoir ses doigts en y exerçant de légères pressions, de manière à le chatouiller. Le corps d'Akito fut prit d'un tremblement puis plusieurs spasmes secouèrent son corps frêle, au fur et à mesure qu'un sourire ravissant, selon Kyo, éclairait son visage. Un rire sincère et enfantin fendit l'air, faisant retourner tous les Soma. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée du bus, tel une foule en délire, le rire cessa.

Le Dieu ouvrit les yeux et se trouva supplanté par deux yeux rouge sang. Aussitôt, son rire cessa, il rejeta les mains du Monstre et le poussa car il savait que si le Chat était resté un quart de seconde en plus dans cette position, il l'aurait violé, là sur place, que ce soit avec ou sans le consentement de sa 'victime'. Il bouscula Kyo qui s'était reculé craintivement. Ils descendirent du minibus et se dirigèrent vers le chalet où les "douze" avaient eu tôt fait de se précipiter en voyant le regard assassin de leur chef. Akito savait qu'il y avait un autre chalet un peu plus haut dans la montagne et décida de s'y installer pour éviter de supporter le bruit incessant que pouvait causer les autres membres de la famille. Il devait cependant parler à Kyo tout en se retenant de lui sauter dessus comme un animal. Cela allait être un des défis les plus durs à relever!

"Mon cher monstre, mon petit Kyo, j'ai à te parler, viens avec moi…" Susurra-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

Kyo, qui n'avait pas lâché son sac, le suivit, se maudissant de lui avoir fait des chatouilles. Il allait revenir tout ecchymoser, il le présentait. Il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Ils avançaient cote à cote dans les cinquante centimètres de neige glacée. Alors qu'il étaient à mi-chemin, la neige recommença à tomber, rapidement, avec le soir. Dans quelques demi-heures, la nuit serait là. Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard en vue du petit chalet; ils peinèrent dans les derniers cent mètres. Kyo y arriva avec moins de difficulté qu'Akito. Akito prit la clé sur le compteur d'électricité (ndla: elle se reconnaîtra si elle lit cette fic! lol) et ouvrit la petite maison de montagne. Kyo se dirigea illico presto vers le poêle et alluma un brasero. Il se planta devant la cheminée pour se réchauffer et regarda le Dieu qui n'aimait pas, qui abhorrait ceux qui ne le regardaient pas. Ce dernier avança vers l'âtre et s'assit sur le tapis. Kyo l'imita. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, savourant la chaleur que dégageait le feu.

"Tu sais faire à manger, Kyo?"

"Oui. Mais…Pourquoi cette question?"

"Parce que le temps des vacances, tu vas vivre avec moi et parce que je ne sais pas cuisiner. Donc tu t'en occuperas…"

"D'accord. …Akito? Tu m'en veux de t'avoir fait des chatouilles tout à l'heure?" Demanda-t-il en faisant inconsciemment une tête d'enfant pris en faute.

"Va faire à manger" Lâcha pour toute réponse le Dieu.

Kyo se leva et se dirigea vers la première porte qu'il apercevait. C'était la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte à côté et découvrit une élégante petite cuisine. Il y entra et commença à se repérer. Pendant ce temps, Akito avait calmé ses hormones qui avaient très vite dépassé le niveau critique. La mine que Kyo avait faite avait failli lui faire perdre toute crédibilité de méchanceté (ndla: j'espère que vous suivez, c'est pas très clair!) Akito se leva et se dirigea vers la dernière porte. Il s'agissait d'une chambre assez charmante. Akito y installa son futon et mit ses affaires dans un meuble. Kyo le rejoignit et, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait s'installer avec Akito ou pas, il lui déclara que le repas était prêt. Ils mangèrent en silence. Ils allèrent ensuite au salon. Kyo reprit sa lecture et le Dieu, avant de partir se coucher, affirma:

"Mon neko, tu t'installeras sans bruit dans la chambre; je déteste être réveillé la nuit."

"D'accord Akito-sama."

Une lueur de tristesse passa rapidement dans les yeux du Dieu à l'entente du 'sama'. Il se dirigea vers la chambre après être passé par la salle de bain. Quand Kyo entra dans la chambre, il était vingt-deux heures. Il installa aussi silencieusement qu'un Chat son futon et s'endormit rapidement. Son cauchemar du bus le reprit en plein milieu de nuit; cela réveilla Akito. Il alluma la lumière et d'un air bougon, il se dirigea vers son Chaton. Il le secoua fortement. Ce dernier se réveilla en pleurant et, sans réfléchir, il entoura la taille de son Dieu et enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure noire de jais du jeune home surpris. Kyo, après s'être calmé, s'endormit dans les bras de son chef de famille. Ce dernier en profita pour glisser sa main dans les doux cheveux du Chat. Il esquissa un sourire. Quand le Monstre se réveilla, il était seul dans la pièce. La veille restait assez brumeuse dans sa tête. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Il vit Akito habillé sur le canapé en train de lire. Il décréta que le Dieu était beau quand il lisait. Il entra dans la cuisine et prépara un succulent petit-déjeuner.

Après avoir mangé, ils se dirigèrent en silence vers l'autre chalet. Ils avaient apporté leurs maillots. Kyo quitta Akito et partit rejoindre Haru, Momiji et Yuki. Akito se dirigea vers la piscine couverte (ndla:pas celle à l'air elle est gelée! Lol!) et se mit à l'eau. Haru et Kyo passaient par la piscine couverte pour rejoindre les autres à la salle de ping-pong. Haru, voyant Akito dans la piscine et sachant son secret, poussa Kyo dans la piscine profonde. Kyo remonta à la surface mais ne sachant pas nager, se raccrocha au premier truc flottant, en l'occurrence Akito. Ce dernier avec le surpoids ajouté, manqua de se noyer. Il s'approcha à toute vitesse du bord et s'y accrocha en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Kyo était agrippé à son dos, les mains autour de son cou et les jambes autour de sa taille. Akito avait atteint le niveau décisif de sa colère et allait exploser. Kyo voyant le bord juste à côté de lui se détacha lentement du corps qui l'avait secouru et s'assit sur le bord. Il passa sa tête entre ses mains pour effacer toutes traces de peur. Il regarda ensuite son sauveur qui retenait à grand peine sa colère.

"K'SSSSOOOOOOOO ! MAIS TU VEUX MA MORT OU QUOI ! T'ES FOU DE T'ACCROCHER A MOI COMME A UNE BOUÉE DE SAUVETAGE ! TU VAS VOIR CE QUE CA FAIT D'AVOIR UN SURPOIDS EN PLUS !"Hurla-t-il tout en frappant de plus en plus le Chat.

Quand ce dernier fut recroquevillé sur lui même il le prit à la gorge et l'envoya dans la piscine près de l'autre bord. Kyo remonta et se débrouilla tant bien que mal pour regagner le bord. Alors qu'il allait être submergé par l'eau, sa main toucha le bord. Quand il sortit sa tête de l'eau, Akito n'était plus là. Il sortit et, triste et ayant mal partout, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il croisa ses cousins mais ne les vit pas, son regard perdu dans le vague. Il marcha vers le petit chalet. Akito n'était pas encore revenu et la clé n'était pas à sa place. Il s'assit sur le perron, contre le mur du chalet et attendit qu'Akito revienne. Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait en plein froid qu'il ne le sentait pas, quand Akito surgit du chemin. Il le regarda avec un regard haineux et rentra dans le chalet. Kyo rentra à sa suite et prépara à manger pour Akito. Lui n'avait pas faim; il monta sur le toit et regarda les étoiles.

Quand il descendit, il était deux heures du matin; il n'alla pas dans la chambre. Il saisit une couverture et s'installa à côté des braises. Il s'endormit assis. Une heure plus tard, Akito se leva et remarqua que le Chat n'était pas là. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre de lait. Au passage, il heurta quelque chose qu'il identifia rapidement. C'était le pied de Kyo. Ce dernier dormait assis contre une colonne de pierres qui encadrait le poêle. Il but son verre de lait puis en retournant vers sa chambre, il fut pris de pitié pour le Chat. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans leur chambre. Il l'installa dans son futon et se coucha à ses côtés. Kyo se blottit contre lui; Akito l'enserra de ses bras et s'endormit. Le lendemain matin, quand Kyo se réveilla, il vit qu'il était dans les bras du chef de famille. Il rougit, grimaça de douleur puis se rendormit, décidé à profiter le plus longtemps possible de sa présence et de sa chaleur. Quand le Dieu se réveilla, il se souvint qu'il avait dormi avec Kyo dans les bras. Il attendit que celui-ci se réveille à nouveau, en lui caressant (effleurant serait le terme le plus exact) les cheveux. Le Chat lui glissa à l'oreille avant de se rehausser à la hauteur du visage de son vis-à-vis:

"Je n'aime pas l'eau parce qu'avant tout, je ne sais pas nager…"

Akito déglutit difficilement de part le fait que la bouche du Chat, oh combien tentante, était si près de la sienne; il avait les yeux fixés dessus et approchait inconsciemment son visage de celui de son partenaire qui parcourut les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa tendrement. Akito, surpris, ne réagit pas, bien qu'il ait anticipé le geste. Pris d'une soudaine lucidité, il plaça son poing dans l'estomac du Chat, qui fut suivi par un coup de pied. Kyo cracha un peu de sang au premier coup puis fut propulsé dans le salon avec le second coup. Il alla rageusement à la salle de bain puis en sortit avec un tee-shirt et un pantalon.

Le Dieu, qui était resté allongé sur le futon en passant inlassablement un doigt sur ses lèvres qui avaient gardé la saveur sucrée de celles de Kyo, sursauta quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Le Chat était sorti, plus furieux que jamais, dans la tempête de neige. Akito, une heure plus tard, se décida enfin à se lever. Il alla à la cuisine et ne trouva pas le petit-déjeuner de prêt. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se lava. Quand il en sortit, le Chat n'était toujours pas rentré et il était bientôt midi. Il alla d'un pas rageur vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors. La neige était épaisse et ne laissait presque rien voir. Toutefois, il distingua que certains arbres étaient tombés. Kyo s'était défoulé dessus, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Midi sonnait et il n'était toujours pas rentré. Le chef de famille se saisit du téléphone. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il attendait son dîner.

"Hatori, passe moi le Monstre!"

"Il n'est pas ici Akito. La route qui va de votre chalet au notre est bloquée depuis hier soir par au moins deux mètres de neige et il est impossible de passer par les rochers sans tomber dans le ravin! Kyo n'a donc pas pu venir jusqu'ici…"

"…"

"Akito, est-ce que ça va?"

"Je…Je ne pense pas…je fais tout de travers…Au lieu de lui dire…Je le repousse du mieux possible…"

"Vous parlez bien du…secret…que vous m'avez confié…"

"BIEN SUR QUE OUI ! BAKA !"

_**Flash back**_

Hatori faisait sa visite quotidienne chez Akito pour vérifier sa santé fragile. Cette fois, il le trouva à sa fenêtre en train de pleurer silencieusement devant une photo.

"Akito? Vous allez bien? Pourquoi pleurez-vous en regardant une photo de…KYO!"

"Parle un peu plus fort tant que tu y es!Baka!"

"Akito, vous…vous voulez vous confier? Je peux vous écouter et même vous aider si vous le souhaitez…"

"Je n'ai besoin de personne!"Cria Akito redoublant ses larmes.

Hatori le prit lentement dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Une fois la crise estompée, Hatori ausculta le Dieu. Il allait repartir quand Akito lui demanda:

"Hatori, si je te le dis, tu ne le diras à personne hein? Tu es sûr que ça fait du bien de se confier?"

"Oui, ça fait du bien, et je ferai passer cette confidence dans mon tiroir secret qui est dans ma tête, promis."

"Voilà, depuis que j'ai revu ce baka neko à l'école, tu sais lors de la fête, je…je me sens bizarre…je suis triste qu'il ne soit plus à ma portée…je suis triste de ne plus le voir…de ne plus le toucher…pourtant quand je le vois, même si je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je le bats, comme pour me protéger de quelque chose…qu'est-ce que j'ai Hatori? Dis moi ce qu'il m'arrive…"Pleura-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du médecin.

"Je connais cette sensation…J'avais …c'était la même chose quand j'était avec…Je sais ce qu'il vous arrive…Je…Vous êtes…Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous av…Akito…Vous êtes amoureux…de Kyo…"

"NANI ? Arrête de te moquer de moi !Je ne suis pas gay et encore moins amoureux de ce baka neko !"

"En êtes vous sûr?"

"Bien sûr que…"

"…"

"…non…maintenant que tu le dis…C'est ça l'am…"

"Oui. Ça s'appelle l'amour…Vous avez du chagrin parce que vous ne le voyez pas…Parce qu'il ne sait pas que vous existez…C'est ce que je ressens chaque jour…"

"Hatori? C'est vraiment douloureux! Je suis désolé…Je ne savez ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un à qui on tient énormément…Tu peux te remettre avec ton ancienne copine si tu veux…Mais…Tu peux m'aider…à le …conquérir…?"

"Bien sûr! Je dois pour ça en informer quelques Soma…"

"NON!...Il le faut vraiment?"

"Oui…Par exemple Haru et Momiji pour qu'ils le poussent en quelques sortes…Shiguré pourrait lui faire quelques propos pervers pour que le déclic se fasse en lui…"

"Je veux bien mais que s'ils n'avouent rien…Je ne veux pas qu'il soit dégoûté…Hatori…Merci…"

Hatori s'en alla et organisa une mini réunion avec pour principaux concernés: Haru, Momiji et Shiguré. Ces trois là sortirent avec un sourire plus pervers que jamais…

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Akito raccrocha, désespéré. Il était trois heures de l'après midi et aucun signe de son neko. Il resserra son kimono autour de la taille et enfilant de fins baskets, il sortit dans la neige tourbillonnante. Il savait que le moment des aveux étaient venus. Il avança suivant le chemin tracé par les arbres cassés. Il avait froid mais se gardait bien d'y penser, tout comme le conseil d'Hatori "Ne sortez pas avec le blizzard vous allez très vite être malade!". Il avançait en peinant à chaque pas. Soudain, il vit une clairière près d'une grotte, il aperçut une lueur orangée tellement furtive qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Il appela Kyo en hurlant son prénom. Il n'entendit rien comme réponse. Il continua à l'appeler tout en continuant à avancer.

Il le vit alors qui fonçait vers lui en courant. Quand il fut plus prêt, il put distinguer une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger plus que Kyo accélérait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dans son élan, il posa ses mains sur les épaules du Dieu et s'élança dans les airs avec la force de ses jambes. Il fit un saut lune(gym!) et joignit ses pieds pour les enfoncer dans la poitrine d'un ours en colère. Il atterrit souplement sur le sol et cria à Akito de se pousser ou même d'aller se cacher. Akito s'éloigna de quelques pas mais ne put aller guère plus loin. Il était hypnotisé par les mouvements souples et fatals du Chat. Celui-ci mettait toute sa force dans ce combat car l'ours était adulte et donc plus violent. Ce dernier le griffa au ventre. Cette blessure réveilla celles faites par Akito. Il peina pour reprendre l'avantage; mais mourir n'était pas dans ses objectifs immédiats donc il se débattit encore plus violemment, enfonçant son poing, ses pieds dans chaque partie de l'ours quasiment inépuisable. Akito aurait voulu l'aider mais il était paralysé; paralysé par la peur. Pas la peur de perdre Kyo car, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il gagnerait, mais la peur de l'animal. Kyo était courageux, c'était la pensée qui envahissait petit à petit tout son esprit.

Soudain, l'ours donna un coup de patte que Kyo ne put éviter tellement il était affaibli. Le Chat tomba sur Akito. Il se releva immédiatement et repartit dans le combat. La bataille s'éternisa, mais Kyo tenait bon, attaquant sans laisser une seule seconde de répit à son adversaire qui au bout d'un moment se rendit compte qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat tout comme il ne le perdrait pas. Son adversaire était fort; aussi fort que lui. Il aurait pu continuer la bataille pour mettre la main sur Kyo, mais le froid était vif et cinglant et il n'aimait pas ça. Il recula sous les yeux vigilants de Kyo et retourna dans sa grotte. Il aurait bien aimé mettre la patte sur celui qui l'avait réveillé mais ce dernier avait un excellent ange gardien. Kyo tomba à genoux une fois que l'ours fut rentré. Il souffla lentement, ses blessures plus nombreuses le faisant souffrir. Akito, blanc comme un linceul, se leva et s'avança vers le Chat.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure orange fluo leva la tête et se releva esquissant une grimasse de douleur. Akito posa sa main sur son bras. Il se détourna de son chef de famille et partit vers le chalet. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, paralysé par le froid. Kyo se retourna et le regarda. Il s'approcha de lui et prit dans ses bras le corps tremblant de froid. Akito s'accrocha à son coup et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du Chat, cherchant la chaleur enivrante de son sauveur. Le souffle chaud du Monstre réchauffa son cou. Au bout d'une heure, dans le début de noirceur de la soirée, ils atteignirent le chalet. Ils étaient trempes jusqu'aux os et allaient tomber malade sous peu, ils le savaient. Kyo porta Akito jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il sortit de la pièce le laissant se déshabiller. Il alla fouiller dans les affaires d'Akito pour lui trouver des vêtements chauds. Il ne trouva que des kimonos. Il prit deux de ses pantalons, tee-shirts et pull-overs puis il se rendit à la salle de bain. Il découvrit alors qu'Akito ne s'était pas encore déshabillé et qu'il essayait de défaire de ses mains tremblantes la ceinture. Kyo s'approcha doucement de lui. Akito releva la tête et le regarda, désespéré, tremblant de froid. Le Chat fit glisser doucement sa main le long de la joue du Dieu qui pencha la tête pour apprécier un peu plus la caresse. Kyo défit la ceinture du kimono et découvrit le corps blanc de son chef de famille. Il le souleva pour le faire glisser dans l'eau chaude. Akito frissonna puis laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.

"Kyo…rejoins moi…"

Kyo s'avança d'un pas puis se souvint du matin même. Il se referma sur lui même et recula doucement vers la sortie, le regard douloureux.

"Non, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée…J'ai compris la leçon ce matin…Au fait, vu que tu n'as pas d'affaires chaudes, je t'ai laissé les miennes…" Articula-t-il lentement en sortant de la pièce en fermant la porte.

Akito se figea puis se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça? Pourquoi avait-il repoussé le Chat le matin même? Il devait retrouver la force de se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait…

Le Chat était dans la cuisine et s'était enlevé le tee-shirt pour pouvoir soigner ses blessures. Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu refuser cette invitation claire à rester près de lui? La réponse était simple et douloureuse. Akito l'avait rejeté une fois, il ne l'aimait donc pas. Il prit du coton, l'aspergea de désinfectant et le posa sur la griffure que l'ours lui avait faite. Il esquissa un demi cri de douleur mais se retint, à temps. Il avait froid assis sur cette chaise mais il n'en avait rien à faire; il soignait ses blessures qui saignaient toujours. Soudain, la colère s'empara de lui. Il jeta à terre le coton puis renversa la table et s'agrippa à l'évier, soufflant lentement pour reprendre le contrôle de lui même. Le désinfectant se répandit sur le sol et le coton l'absorba. Kyo se nettoya les mains et plutôt que de continuer à se soigner, il commença à préparer le repas du soir.

Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'aimait Akito, il prépara du poisson avec du riz et quelques boulettes de riz à la prune. Alors qu'il mettait le tout à cuire, il sentit qu'Akito passait lentement une compresse imbibée de désinfectant sur son dos. Il se figea en sentant les lèvres du Dieu sur sa nuque. Ce dernier le fit se retourner et, avec une autre compresse, il parcourut doucement les blessures du Chat, prenant le temps de détailler les pectoraux du Monstre. Il passa la moitié de sa main dans le pantalon de Kyo et recula, le tirant vers lui. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout, une serviette autour de la taille. En effet, dès qu'il avait entendu la table tomber, il avait eu peur pour son Chaton et était sorti à vive allure, prenant juste une serviette. Quand il avait vu que ce n'était que le Chat qui avait eu un débordement instantané de colère. Il avait tout de suite souri puis il l'avait détaillé en voyant ce dos si musclé.

Akito déshabilla totalement Kyo, tout en gardant son regard dans le sien. Il enleva la serviette qui ceignait ses hanches et entra dans la douche avec son Chat troublé. Il alluma l'eau et embrassa le cou de Kyo qui restait encore sans mouvement. Il passa lentement ses mains sur la peau du Monstre pour la nettoyer sans lui faire de mal. Le jeune homme réagit enfin et passa ses mains sur les hanches du Dieu qui l'embrassa. Kyo approfondit le baiser. Akito descendit doucement le long du corps de son partenaire et le nettoya, n'omettant aucune partie de son anatomie. Le Chat gémit et commença à caresser Akito qui éteignit l'eau et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du Chat. Ils sortirent de la douche et Akito épongea doucement le corps de Kyo criblé de blessures. Puis ils s'habillèrent avec les vêtements de Kyo. Ils allèrent à la cuisine et après avoir épongé le sol et l'avoir lavé, ils mangèrent tranquillement sans mot dire.

Ils prirent ensuite une grande couverture et s'installèrent devant le feu. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Akito se pencha et l'embrassa. Kyo approfondit une fois de plus leur baiser. Akito, enivré par le plaisir, chevaucha le Chat et, après avoir repris son souffle, reprit le baiser avec Kyo. Leurs intimités s'entrechoquaient, provoquant des frissons enivrants dans leurs corps respectifs. Ils brûlaient de fièvre d'amour et de maladie. Ils n'arrivaient bientôt à ne plus faire la différence entre la réalité et le monde du plaisir. Akito s'allongea aux côtés du Chat et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au milieu de la nuit, Akito se réveilla. Kyo était devenu un Chat. Il était donc très affaibli. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le lit où il s'endormit en le serrant dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, quand le Dieu se réveilla, il trouva le corps de Kyo endormi dans ses bras. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Sa main caressa la chevelure flamboyante. Il sentit soudain une bouche conquérante de la moindre parcelle de peau lui mordiller le cou. Il rit doucement et entendit le Chat lui murmurer à l'oreille:

"Je peux avoir un câlin?" (ndla: fantasme perso! Lol )

"Mmmmhhhhhh…Je sais pas…Moui si tu continues comme ça…"

"Aucun problème…"

Kyo suçota la peau du cou du Dieu et y laissa sa marque pendant qu'Akito caressait doucement son dos, prenant soin à ne pas toucher une blessure pour ne pas les lui rouvrir. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une heure jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Kyo et d'Akito crie famine. Ils se levèrent et Kyo partit préparer le déjeuner avec Akito. Ce dernier se révéla être un excellent assistant; en effet, il motivait Kyo en lui donnant des baisers dans le cou. Kyo se trompa plusieurs fois dans les ingrédients, mettant du sel à la place du sucre, du sucre à la place de la farine, de la farine à la place des œufs, ect…A la fin, il obtint une pâte étrange mais mangeable. Ils dégustèrent le plat succulent. Akito embrassa Kyo qui se leva et marcha à reculons jusqu'au canapé, entraînant avec lui le Dieu. Il s'assit lentement, jouant de ses mains sur le dos du chef de famille. Celui-ci se pencha sur Kyo et continua à l'embrasser. Il s'allongea ensuite sous lui en le chevauchant délicatement. Tout à coup, Kyo l'interrompit:

"Akito? Tu vas bien ? Enfin je veux dire tu ne te sens pas mal après l'escapade d'hier? Tu es en forme, à ce que je vois mais si tu vas mal il faut me le dire…"

"Je…vais bien…"Assura le Dieu, en glissant sa tête dans le cou du Chat, cachant une grimasse de douleur.

Kyo fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais du chef de famille et retint une mèche pour la tortiller selon ses envies. Akito se releva sur ses avant-bras et se pencha sur le côté pour tousser fortement. Quand il regarda Kyo, celui-ci avait un regard sévère. Le Dieu posa sa tête sur le torse du Chat et attendit le sermon de ce dernier…qui ne vint pas! Il se releva après cinq minutes d'hésitation et apostropha le Monstre:

"Qu'est ce que t'attends pour me dire qu'il ne fallait pas que je sorte, que j'aurai dû rester dedans…"

"Pourquoi veux-tu que je te le dise alors que c'est le bouleau d'Hatori? Non, moi ce que j'aurai voulu c'est que tu ais assez confiance en moi pour me dire que ça n'allait pas!"

"Je …je m'en excuse mais je…ne voulais pas que … tu me laisses seul parce que je suis malade…"

"Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'aurais laissé seul?"

"Parce qu'à chaque fois que je suis malade, on me laisse seul…Et je n'aime pas être seul…"

"Je ne te laisserai pas seul…parce que…moi non plus, je n'aime pas la solitude…"

Kyo l'embrassa puis se leva. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, le regard d'Akito s'assombrit de tristesse, il le laissait lui aussi seul.

"Eh bien qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu veux que je te portes à la cuisine pour aller prendre tes médicaments?"

Ces demandes le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il sourit et avoua en regardant le Chat:

"Eh bien oui, j'attendais que tu me portes!"

Le Chat s'approcha félinement de lui et Akito passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Kyo, malgré les douleurs oh combien désagréables, porta le Dieu jusque dans la cuisine où il l'assit sur le plan de travail. Il alla prendre de l'aspirine et des bonbons contre la toux et les donna au chef de famille. Il ne pouvait pas le soigner avec autre chose car, premièrement, il n'était pas médecin et secondement, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'avait Akito. Il le porta ensuite devant le feu où il installa un futon pour passer la nuit ensemble. A midi, ils allèrent préparer le repas. Kyo toussa à son tour et prit les mêmes médicaments que le Dieu. Ils mangèrent puis allèrent devant la cheminée où ils se câlinèrent puis s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand, le lendemain matin, Akito se réveilla, il vit apparaître le Chat avec un plateau repas sur les avants bras. Il rit; ce qui intrigua le Chat qui vint l'embrasser. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble. Les blessures de Kyo s'étaient refermées mais elles restaient encore douloureuses. Après avoir déjeuner, le Chat porta le plateau à la cuisine puis vint s'installer entre les jambes du Dieu qui caressa ses cheveux, ce qui eut pour cause de provoquer le sommeil du Chat. Vers onze heures, ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas réveiller et Akito ne se lassait pas de le caresser, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand, amenant avec elle le froid, la neige, l'extinction du feu et donc l'obscurité dans la pièce. Le Chat ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et Akito distinguait plusieurs formes dans le noir. Ils fermèrent la porte.

Soudain, quelqu'un alluma une lampe de poche. Le Dieu vit alors le visage d'Hatori apparaître ainsi que celui d'Haru, Momiji et Shiguré. Les visages sourirent en voyant la frimousse orange dans le cou du chef de famille qui rougissait et qui, pour une fois, ne savait plus où se mettre. Toutefois, la mine d'Hatori devint soucieuse quand il remarqua, malgré la rougeur instantanée, la pâleur du Dieu. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son front et sur celui de Kyo. Puis il s'exclama en criant:

"Mais vous êtes sorti presque nus sous la neige où quoi? C'est impossible d'attraper autant de fièvre en restant dedans!"

"Oulala, petits cachottiers! Raconte nous tout Akito!"S'écria Shiguré, un sourire pervers sur son visage comme sur celui d'Haru.

"Rrraaaagggggg…SHIGURE ! Arrête d'insinuer des choses qui n'ont pas eu lieu! Je suis juste sorti chercher Kyo qui ne rentrait pas…C'est tout!"

"C'est tout ! C'EST TOUT ! Non mais Akito, te rends-tu compte que vous avez tout les deux la grippe! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit d'aller le chercher sous une pareille tempête ?"

"Hatori, je fais ce que je veux ! …'Un ange passa, deux anges passèrent' …Je …J'avais besoin de le voir…On s'est disputé, enfin je l'avais rejeté parce que j'ai été surpris par son initiative que je m'apprêtais moi-même à faire…J'avais besoin de lui dire…Mes sentiments mais je ne l'ai toujours pas fait…"

Hatori resta bouche bée par l'émotion dans la voix du chef de famille. En fait mieux valait peut-être pour lui attraper une grosse grippe que de ne pas savoir où était son Kyo. En parlant du Chat, ce dernier se réveilla, un peu bougon et pas totalement réveillé, il ne s'aperçut pas de la présence des autres et embrassa Akito avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux. Tout à coup des pouffements lui firent redressé la tête. Il vit Shiguré, Haru et Momiji se pliaient en deux sous l'effet du rire énorme qui les gagnait. Il regarda le Dieu et vit qu'il était plus rouge qu'une tomate. Pour répondre à la provocation des trois autres, il embrassa intensément Akito qui participa de son mieux au baiser, oh combien sensuel. Quand ils se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils crurent mourir de rire tellement les bouches des trois autres étaient grandes ouverts. Toutefois, ils finirent en toussant. Hatori les examina aussitôt et conclue qu'ils avaient une bonne grippe.

"Hatori, comment êtes vous arrivés ici? Tu m'as dit hier qu'il y avait un blocage de deux mètres de haut fait par la neige…"

"Il y a eu une avalanche, la neige a glissé et on a pu venir voir comment vous alliez. Je veux que vous rentriez tous les deux avec nous pour que je puisse vous soignez efficacement."

Ils firent leur bagage et s'emmitouflèrent dans un gros manteau bien chaud puis commencèrent leur descente vers le chalet de format familial. On déposa leur bagage dans la dernière chambre qui restait.( comme le hasard fait bien les choses! Niark niark niark…) Hatori les ausculta puis leur dit de rester au lit le temps que leur fièvre baisse et que la grippe parte. Ils restèrent donc au lit à se cajoler, s'embrasser…

La fin des vacances arriva et ce fut le jour du départ. Akito et Kyo s'installèrent au fond du minibus et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**_Vous voulez le lemon je suppose? Eh bien le voici le voilà _;)**

Les mois passèrent et la relation d'Akito et de Kyo prenait de l'ampleur tout comme la gentillesse du Dieu heureux. Toutefois, tous les deux voulaient plus sans pour autant avoir le courage de le dire à l'autre. Un samedi, dans la soirée, Kyo allongea Akito, bien décidé à faire avancer les choses. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Akito lui rendit son baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, dansant un ballet amoureux. Kyo défit la ceinture du kimono (je sais plus le nom japonais ! la honte!mdr!) du chef de famille et commença à écarter doucement les pans du vêtement, caressant et dessinant les muscles du torse du Dieu. Akito passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt noir saillant du Chat, redessinant ses pectoraux; gêné par le tissu, il le lui enleva. Le pantalon et le boxer connurent le même sort. Kyo glissa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs soyeux et le regarda dans les yeux. Il sut qu'Akito voulait aussi aller plus loin. Akito passa ses mains sur les jambes repliées qui entouraient sa taille.

Kyo reprit ses baisers dans le cou du Dieu, commençant à le faire gémir; il descendit lentement le long du torse de son amant. Il titilla ses tétons durcis par le désir. Lançant inconsciemment son bassin contre celui du chef de famille qui gémissait un peu plus fort à chaque coup de bassin, il arriva bientôt à la chair tendre du bas ventre. Il la mordilla lentement, savourant le goût sucré de cette douce peau. Il se baissa un peu plus et lécha lentement les bourses d'Akito. Il descendit un peu plus bas encore, sur les cuisses mais ne toucha pas à la hampe dressée de plaisir. Il voulait le faire patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne fou. Il lui donna deux doigts que le Dieu lécha avidement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Kyo les retira, puis il en inséra un dans l'antre étroit et chaud. Akito se contracta puis se détendit. Il poussa un long soupir de contentement puis un petit cri de douleur : le Chat avait introduit un second doigt en lui. Il les fit mouvoir quelques temps puis il accéléra les mouvements en même temps qu'il prenait sa verge en bouche. Le chef de famille poussa un cri de surprise puis gémit encore plus fort.

Quelques instants après, Akito se libéra dans la bouche de Kyo qui avala le liquide chaud. Ce dernier se rehaussa au niveau du Dieu puis entra en lui en un coup de hanche précis. Il attendit que celui-ci accepte sa pénétration puis commença de lents va-et-vient. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent. Il entendait Akito crier de félicité et haleter. Sa respiration à lui aussi était irrégulière et rapide tant le plaisir qui le submergeait était immense. Soudain, dans un coup de rein plus fort que les autres, il se délivra en Akito en hurlant son prénom. Ce dernier avait à nouveau son membre dressé contre le ventre du Chat. Il commença à se masturber puis Kyo l'arrêta en soufflant de sa voix haletante:

"Prends moi …s'il te plaît…"

Akito sourit perversement puis échangea d'un coup de rein leur position. Il était a présent en train de chevaucher le Monstre. Il vit son corps ruisselant de sueur et se passa la langue sur les lèvres; d'un regard appréciateur, il passa une main sur le torse du Chat. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avidement. Il entama ensuite avec le bout de sa langue la descente le long du menton. Il fit une nuée de suçons dans le cou de Kyo puis descendit vers ses pectoraux bien formés. Il martyrisa les boules de chairs dressées par le plaisir du Chat qui gémit de désir. Il redessina ensuite de sa langue les abdominaux ( façon tablette de chocolat) du Chat et caressa son bas ventre pendant qu'il écartait les cuisses qu'il allait lécher. Il présenta trois doigts à Kyo qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nombre de doigts. Il les lécha quand même. Le Dieu insinua un doigt dans l'intimité du Chat qui se crispa immédiatement. Il lécha un peu le gland pour lui faire oublier la douleur puis il introduit un second doigt et fit de lents mouvements.

Quand il introduit le troisième doigt, il emboucha par la même occasion le sexe rougi de plaisir de Kyo qui poussa un cri partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir. L'allégresse l'emporta sur la douleur et l'halètement du Monstre commença à faire perdre la tête au Dieu. Ce dernier constata d'après le cri d'extase qu'avait poussé le Chat quand il s'était libéré dans sa bouche, qu'il l'avait assez préparé. Il se mit à la hauteur de Kyo et le pénétra lentement, se fiant à la moindre expression de son visage. Il entama de lents mouvements en lui. Ces derniers s'accélérèrent en entendant les cris de joie du Chat. Quelques instants après, Kyo se libéra dans la main d'Akito qui le masturbait. Celui-ci se libéra en Kyo en hurlant de bien être. Kyo lui demanda de rester un peu plus en lui. Ils s'endormirent enlacés. Le lendemain matin, Akito ouvrit les yeux. La lumière entrait faiblement par les volets. Kyo était à nouveau sur lui, endormi, la tête dans son cou, les bras autour de sa taille. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux puis son dos. Il mordilla un peu l'épaule du Chat qui se réveilla lentement.

"Veux un câlin…Tu me donnes un câlin?"

Akito sourit en entendant la petite voix en sommeillée de Kyo. Il accentua ses caresses et sourit quand il entendit le Chat gémir. Tout à coup, Shiguré entra dans la chambre et ouvrit les volets.

"Alors vous avez bien dormi? Vous savez, vous avez dû être performant parce qu'on vous a entendu jusqu'à la boutique d'Ayamé!"

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! "Cria Akito en proie à une immense rage.

Kyo qui avait sursauté embrassa Akito pour le calmer. Le "calmant" fut efficace car le Dieu ne se préoccupa plus du pervers mais de son Chaton.

"Chaton?"

"Mmhh?"

"Je t'aime…Neko-chan"

"Ai shiteru Akito-chan…"murmura Kyo qui savait qu'à présent il était libre. Libre de savoir qu'il ne vivrait jamais dans cette prison…

**_Pfffuiit ! J'ai cru que j'allais jamais en voir la fin ! Il est certainement mauvais parce qu'au départ j'ai pas, mais alors pas du tout d'imagination pour l'écrire. Puis il paraît qu'il fallait que je la publie pour avoir droit au Chapitre suivant d'une des super fic de Zoe. Alors je l'ai fait parce que franchement je veux avoir la suite ! Apparemment le chantage a marché! Lol ! je m'en félicite pas !_**

_**Zoé, je voulais te dire, j'adore tes idées de fanfic ! Elles sont super ! **_

_**Alexiel, nico, et la compagnie j'espère que cette fanfic vous a plu. Je suis entrain d'en écrire une sur YukixKyo.**_

_**Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle enfin ça dpend pour qui. Je me suis intérogée moi mm et je pense avoir agrandi inconsciemment mon côté perverse! Enfin bref, un peu de culture en plus bien que ce ne soit pas celle utilisée en cours! Mdr …hum…**_

**_Bon laissez moi beaucoup de reviews please paske la je sentais vraiment pas la fin venir, alors j'ai droit à une récompense non?Vi paske vous etes zentil ! _**

_**ZA+**_

_**Nekochan Miharu.**_


	3. Halloween

**Halloween ! **

**Disclamer:**Pas à moi,

**Genre:** Romance et yaoi

**Couple:**Vous devinerez assez vite…

**Note: **Dédié à reviewers les plus précieux, Zoé, alexiel, dont j'adore les fics! Vous êtes géniales!

**Note2 : **Euh, le pauvre Kyo, aura été traumatisé dans sa petite enfance…Gomen, mais il me le faut pour "pimenter" l'histoire…

**Titre:** Allo? Ween… hahahahah…hum…Halloween…

§§§§§§§§§§§

Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Momiji et Tohru attendaient avec impatience les vacances de novembre qui commenceraient à la fin de la journée. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient tous réfléchir pour trouver une idée originale pour fêter Halloween comme il se devait. Kyo n'aimait pas cette fête car chaque année, Akito les invitaient tous pour commémorer ce jour national! Ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout, c'était quand Akito le prenait à part pour lui rappeler sa troisième forme. Toutefois, depuis deux ans, ce dernier avait arrêté de le charrier sur son apparence. Néanmoins, Kyo maudissait toujours ce jour férié. Cette année encore, ils étaient invités au manoir principal pour "s'amuser". Kyo se souvint alors d'une coutume qu'il avait lue. Il la déclara à voix haute, presque sûr que ce serait rejeté:

"Et si on faisait comme en occident? Si on passait dans les rues pour demander des bonbons?"

Tout le monde le regarda avec des gros yeux étonnés. Il se leva et soupira:

"C'est bon, j'ai compris, ce ne sera pas accepté! Bon j'en ai marre, j'y vais!"

"Mais non Kyo! Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée!"S'enthousiasma Tohru

"Ma foi, il est vrai que c'est une idée qui serait très bien même!" Avoua Yuki, surpris par la "culture" de son cousin.

On fit voter la classe, ce fut accordé à l'unanimité. Kyo esquissa un de ses rares sourires. A la fin du cours, Yuki vint le voir et lui souffla:

"C'est superbe idée, on pourra facilement s'excuser auprès de la famille, félicitation, baka neko…"

"Hey! Je ne suis pas bête!"

"C'est ce que je vois!"

Kyo resta surpris quelques instants puis sortit enfin pour profiter du début de ses vacances. Il partit au dojo et s'entraîna aux arts martiaux. Il parla avec son père adoptif puis accepta le poste d'assistant entraîneur pour les vacances. Quand il rentra, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ayamé était assis à table et faisait un monologue avec Yuki sur les déguisements à créer pour Halloween. Quand il aperçut Kyo, Shiguré augmenta le volume sonore de sa voix et annonça en grandes pompes:

"Akito a décidé que les adultes comme les enfants iraient faire les portes pour les bonbons…"

"Nani! Non!C'est pas possible! Shiguré pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'on faisait du porte à porte?"

"Eh bien, je lui ais exposé votre excuse et il a décidé de s'amuser aussi…"

"Parce qu'en plus il vient?"Cria Kyo, énervé.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre à grands pas bruyants. Dans la cuisine, le Serpent n'avait pas arrêté une minute de parler et le Chien plaisantait à présent avec Tohru. Le Chat se coucha avec rien dans l'estomac et s'endormit paisiblement. Le lendemain matin, il se leva et partit faire son jogging. Quand il rentra, il ne put que se doucher avant de se faire embarquer par Ayamé et Shiguré vers la résidence principale. On l'emmena alors dans l'atelier personnel du Serpent pour qu'il puisse lui prendre ses mesures. Cela fait, ils le laissèrent sortir en lui demandant de rester à proximité. Les autres Soma subirent le même sort. Kyo laissa ses pieds le guider. Il se trouva bientôt devant une demeure au fin fond de la résidence. Il monta les marches et toucha les pans de la porte. Soudain, une voix glaciale s'éleva derrière lui:

"Tu veux déjà te faire enfermer ou tu venais voir comment serait ta future demeure?"

"Akito!"S'exclama-t-il en se retournant, surpris."Je ne savais pas à qui était cette demeure…Je…Quelque chose m'attirait…Mais pas pour me faire enfermer!"

"Détends toi, mon cher Monstre, tu sais, ton idée du porte à porte était vraiment ingénieuse! Tous les Soma qui vont se transformer dans la foule et voir la mémoire de leur amis d'effacer vont souffrir et t'en voudront encore plus…Tu sais être intelligent parfois…Quel costume vas-tu mettre pour Halloween, ou devrais-je dire ta fête…Moi, je ne sais pas encore…"

"…Ce n'est pas ma fête…Je déteste Halloween…"Murmura le Chat.

Akito sourit puis se rapprocha du Chat. Il était contre lui et ses mains entouraient la taille du Monstre.

"Tu n'es pas le seul à détester cette fête…Kyo…"Souffla Akito à l'oreille du Chat frémissant de peur.

Akito s'en alla. Kyo courut vers la sortie, les pensées embrouillées. Soudain quelqu'un le prit par le bras et le mena dans une petite salle. On lui mit un costume dans les bras. Machinalement, il se déshabilla et enfila le costume. Tout à coup, de la lumière apparut et Ayamé et Shiguré entrèrent dans la pièce. Le Serpent lui tourna autour pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Le Chien en revanche lui parla:

"Alors, vous êtes ensemble Akito et toi?"

"NANI!Mais ça va pas la tête!Jamais je sortirai avec cette saleté de Dieu!"Cria Kyo, en colère et énervé qu'Ayamé lui tourne autour.

"On ne dit jamais jamais car il se produise plus souvent qu'on ne peut le croire!"Susurra le serpent.

Ce dernier lui dit que le costume était parfait. Il put repartir, le déguisement dans son sac. Il courut jusqu'au dojo et se mit un kimono pour commencer les leçons des petits. Il s'excusa auprès de Kazuma et il l'aida dans sa tâche. Il y resta tard ce soir là et finit par dormir chez son maître. Il décida d'y vivre pendant les vacances. Son père accepta et il emménagea. Les vacances se passèrent lentement et calmement. Le jour d'Halloween arriva, rapidement au goût de Kyo et lentement selon les autres Soma. Ils se réunirent le jour J devant le manoir principal. Ils étaient tous là avec Akito. Les quatorze réunis. Ils se dirigèrent vers les maisons de l"extérieur".

Puis, par petits groupes, ils allèrent vers leurs camarades. Akito aussi se fondit dans la foule. Kyo n'avait reconnu aucun des Soma sous leur déguisement et n'en avait rien à faire. Il se dirigea vers ses copains et commença le porte à porte. Quelqu'un parmi les Soma avait un costume de Chat. De voir cela avait blessé Kyo mais il n'avait rien dit, sa fierté le perdrait. Un froid intense se leva, cinglant et glacial. Kyo marchait au côté de ses copains depuis plus d'une heure mais il en avait assez de s'arrêter pour les attendre. Ils regardaient avec insistance les jeunes femmes. Kyo en eut marre et alla dans le parc, au calme. Il s'était regardé avant de partir dans le miroir. Il ressemblait réellement à un vampire. Ayamé avait fait des merveilles. Kyo s'allongea sur un banc et regarda le ciel. De gros nuages noirs s'entassaient. Il décida de rentrer. Il allait en contre sens par rapport à la foule. Soudain, il vit quelqu'un en costume de Chat près d'un arbre. Il se tenait à l'arbre. Apparemment il avait trop bu ou il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Les derniers écoliers partirent dans la direction opposée à la sienne. La personne en Chat tomba à genoux, contre l'arbre. Kyo s'approcha d'elle.

"Hey! Ça va?"

"Non…"Répondit la voix masculine. La personne s'évanouit.

Kyo le prit dans ses bras et le porta vers la maison de Shiguré. Au cours du chemin, il reprit conscience. Kyo, qui ne lui avait pas enlevé son masque, lui demanda:

"Pourquoi tu t'es déguisé en Chat? C'est quoi ton nom?"

"Je suis…Je me suis déguisé en Chat parce que le Chat est l'animal préféré du Dieu, parce que c'est le plus beau des monstres…"

"Le Chat n'est pas le préféré du Dieu, c'est le Rat et le Chat est le plus laid des monstres!"Murmura le Monstre avec amertume.

Ils ne se reparlèrent plus durant le trajet. Le jeune homme s'évanouit à nouveau. Quand il reprit conscience, il était dans une chambre. Il aperçut Kyo qui lui mettait une éponge humide sur le front. Le jeune homme retira son masque. Le cœur de Kyo rata un battement. Il écarquilla lentement les yeux sous la surprise puis se renfrogna. Akito était face à lui! Il avait "sauvé" Akito! Il remit l'éponge sur le front d'Akito et sortit de la pièce. Akito resta allongé quelques instants puis il sourit. Il était avec Kyo, seul dans cette maison. Il entendit soudain des pieds au dessus de lui. Le Chat était sur le toit. Le Dieu décida d'aller lui parler. Il sortit de la chambre et monta à l'échelle sur le toit. Kyo tourna immédiatement la tête vers l'intrus. Il l'apostropha.

"Mais pourquoi tu ne restes pas en bas? Tu es malade! Il faut que tu restes au chaud!"

"J'ai envi de respirer l'air frais!"

"Fallait ouvrir la fenêtre!T'es inconscient!"

Akito se rapprocha du Chat et se serra vers lui. Kyo vit que son visage était tout pâle. Il se leva et lui conseilla:

"Allez descends! Moi je descends!"

Kyo fit un premier pas vers l'échelle et commença à descendre.

"Kyo…Tu peux me porter…Je suis gelé…"

Kyo remonta sur le toit et prit Akito dans ses bras. Il descendit lentement pour ne pas tomber et retourna dans sa chambre. Il déposa le Dieu dans son lit et descendit chercher du doliprane dans la cuisine avec deux bols de lait chaud. Il entendit un à Akito qui but aussitôt cette source de chaleur. Akito prit soudainement la parole:

"Tu sais je ne délirais pas sur la route…"

"…"

"Je pense vraiment ce que j'ai dit…"

"Tu me fais encore marcher…A moins qu'être enfermé, torturé mentalement et physiquement soit un traitement de faveur, je pense que tu délirais et que tu délires encore…"

Akito ne répondit rien mais s'approcha du Chat à quatre pattes et le chevaucha. Kyo était contre le rebord de sa fenêtre. Akito plongea sa tête dans le cou du Chat et commença à y faire de légers baisers qui s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure. Kyo déglutit difficilement et essaya de repousser doucement Akito

"Kyo…tu…tu peux dormir avec moi?"Demanda le Dieu, les joues rougies.

Kyo ne répondit pas mais se dirigea vers son futon, Akito dans ses bras. Il s'allongea et attendit que la respiration du Dieu se soit approfondie pour s'autoriser à dormir lui aussi. Dehors, la pluie commençait à tomber. Le lendemain matin, quand Akito se réveilla, le Chat n'était plus dans le lit. Il descendit et entendit une bribe de conversation.

"Oui Hatori, il est malade. Comment ça tu ne peux pas venir!Mais j'ai pas que ça à faire! Je dois aller au dojo pour aider Kazuma… Quoi, j'annule? Non mais t'es pas bien!Pour une fois où je peux enfin me sentir bien, il faut que j'annule pour soigner Akito! Non t'as qu'à venir, ou Shiguré…Pfff ok…C'est bon je reste…Oui…Pour que tout aille bien il faudrait qu'il n'ait pas ce satané caractère! Comment ça on a le même!...Hatori…Hatori…Allo? Rgggrrr, j'en reviens pas il m'a raccroché au nez!" Cria Kyo.

Ce dernier rappela Hatori et dès que ce dernier décrocha, Kyo raccrocha. Il se retourna et se trouva face à Akito qui avait une lueur de peine dans les yeux. Kyo resta un peu surpris puis il lui sourit, mal à l'aise. Akito prit la parole et s'exprima d'un ton qui dissimulait mal sa peine:

"Il ne peut pas venir, et tu dois aller au dojo…Je te gêne plus qu'autre chose on dirait…"

"Mais non, pas du tout…"

"Arrête cette comédie avec moi Kyo…Je peux venir au dojo sinon…"

"Tu ne dois pas sortir, tu vas être encore plus malade! Non, c'est bon pour deux jours, je peux rester ici…J'ai l'habitude de toute façon! …Il y a à déjeuner sur la table…Tu peux aller te servir…"

"Kyo…Tu veux manger avec moi? Je mange toujours seul et je n'aime vraiment pas ça…"

Ils partirent à la cuisine et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Soudain, Akito aborda le sujet de l'école. Kyo se referma sur lui même et dit que Yuki était bien meilleur que lui. Akito lui avoua alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire des résultats du Rat et que là, c'était ceux du Chat qui l'intéressaient. Kyo affirma qu'il était dans la moyenne mais qu'il préférait nettement le sport où il battait tout le monde. La journée se passa à découvrir les atouts et défauts de l'autre. Le soir arriva plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Kyo prépara à manger puis ils s'installèrent devant la télé. Le Chat réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur le Dieu. Il comprenait pourquoi il agissait toujours aussi durement.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre du Chat. Akito s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Kyo approfondit le baiser, gagné par la douceur qui émanait d'Akito. Ce dernier se mouvait contre Kyo. Leurs membres tendus par le désir se frôlaient, provoquant des frissons d'excitation chez chacun d'eux. Akito dévêtit lentement Kyo qui lui enleva lentement son yakata. Leurs corps se touchaient, provoquant des gémissements étouffés par leurs baisers tendres et passionnés. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps sensibles à toutes caresses. La chevelure rousse se mélangea à la noire dans une communion magique et parfaite. Le membre gonflé de plaisir du Chat se frottait contre le bassin du Dieu.

Kyo relâcha la bouche de celui-ci pour appliquer ses doux baisers sur sa mâchoire puis dans son cou. Akito fit lentement glisser ses mains sur les fesses du Chat puis les remonta vers ses omoplates. Kyo avança vers le lit sur lequel il entraîna le Dieu. Il releva la tête cherchant l'accord de poursuivre, dans ses yeux. Le chef de famille lui sourit puis l'embrassa. Il inversa leur position et se retrouva sur le Chat. Il s'empala d'un coup sur sa hampe frémissante de bonheur. Kyo le regarda surpris puis transposa leur situation et entama de lents va-et-vient en Akito qui gémit de plus en plus fort. Le Dieu éprouvait une intense joie, jamais ressentie au paravent. Il cria d'extase, ce qui accentua les forts coups de reins du Chat. Ce dernier cria le prénom d'Akito en se libérant en lui. Akito jouit entre leurs deux corps ruisselants de sueur. Le Chef de famille posa ses lèvres sur les quelques gouttes qui perlaient sur le magnifique visage de Kyo.

Kyo se retira de l'antre ardent et s'allongea sur le dos, inspirant de grandes goulées d'air frais. Il tenait dans sa main droite la main gauche du Dieu et l'embrassait par intermittence. Akito se mit sur lui et l'embrassa avec douceur et félicité. Il accentua ses baisers le long du cou et du torse du Chat gémissant. Il atteignit lentement le ventre et y laissa un long sillon brûlant. Il atteignit alors les cuisses sans toucher à la friandise. Kyo lança alors un grognement de frustration. Akito embrassa délicatement ces muscles si puissants, attendant que toute la forme de Kyo lui revienne. Il vit sa hampe se dresser au fur et mesure de ses caresses.

Akito lui présenta deux doigts. Kyo les prit en bouche, peu rassuré par la suite. Une fois humide, le Dieu les retira et les approcha de leur destination étroite. Il sentit Kyo se tendre. Il se releva sur un coude et le regarda. Ce dernier regardait le plafond, son visage était crispé, son regard douloureux était dirigé vers ses souvenirs. Akito se mit à sa hauteur et lui demanda doucement à l'oreille:

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a chaton? Tu ne veux pas? Je te…fais peur ou souffrir…ou…"

"Ce n'est rien…vas-y…"

"Non dis moi ce que tu as…"

"Je…Quand j'étais petit…je…je…c'est embarrassant à dire…je…mon père a…il a…personne ne l'a jamais su…il a fait _ça _avec moi…"

"Tu veux dire qu'il a couché avec toi…"

"Ouais…je sais que c'est _sale_…mais je ne pouvais pas me défendre et je n'ai jamais voulu recommencer depuis qu'il m'a abandonné…"

"On peut…attendre si tu veux…Je ne suis pas que fixé là dessus…On peut…"

"Non…je veux que tu…qu'on le fasse…s'il te plait…n'y pense plus…"

"Tu en es sûr?"

"Oui…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne sentiras que le plaisir…Je vais faire le maximum pour ça…"

Il descendit, parsemant le torse de son amant de baisers papillons. Kyo recommença à gémir sous les caresses du Dieu qui sourit doucement, heureux. Il reprit son ancien traitement et lécha ses doigts. Il en fit entrer un tout en embouchant le sexe du Chat. Ce dernier cria de plaisir et ne sentit même pas le doigt en lui. Akito fit doucement glisser un second doigt dans l'antre chaud tout en accélérant le mouvement. Il fit mouvoir ses doigts et chuchota à Kyo de se détendre. Ce dernier obéit, se concentrant seulement sur le plaisir. Il sentit alors un troisième doigt entrer en lui.

Akito lui fit mettre les jambes sur ses épaules et commença de nouveau de lents mouvements sur sa hampe. Le grimasse du Chat se transforma en une expression de béatitude complète. Akito continua à le préparer durant de longues minutes. Il arrêta et se remonta face à Kyo qui avait un visage inquiet. Akito l'embrassa avec tendresse et commença à le pénétrer. Kyo se crispa dès le départ. Akito prit sa hampe dans ses mains et y exerça de légères pressions qui détendirent le Chat. Le Dieu put entrer doucement en Kyo. Il attendit que ce dernier s'habitude à sa présence pour pouvoir continuer.

Akito entama de lents va-et-vient en Kyo qui se crispa puis soupira de plaisir. Ses soupirs se transformèrent en gémissements qui devinrent à leur tour des cris d'excitation et d'extase. Kyo, dans un spasme plus violent que les autres se délivra entre eux puis Akito le suivit. Ils restèrent allongés, l'un sur l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, alors qu'Akito allait se retirer du corps brûlant de Kyo, ce dernier lui demanda de rester encore un peu en lui. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, Kyo vit qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Il se souvint alors de la nuit qu'il venait de passer et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement suivi d'un sourire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après avoir pris une douche revigorante, il se dirigea vers le salon où il s'attendait à voir le Dieu. Personne n'était au rez-de-chaussée. Il fouilla tout l'étage et ne trouva personne. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, le Dieu était sur le toit. Il monta et le trouva assis. Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Akito se tourna et l'embrassa. Ils se sourirent. Toutefois, le regard du Chef de famille s'assombrit, rongé par les remords.

"Kyo-chan…je…c'était une erreur hier soir, je n'aurai pas dû…"

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Kyo l'avait giflé et était parti en colère vers l'échelle. Une fois descendu, il était parti en courant vers le dojo. Akito n'avait pas pu ajouter une parole tellement il avait été choqué par ce geste qui reflétait tant de la personnalité du Chat. Il se demanda alors pourquoi ce dernier l'avait giflé. Il comprit immédiatement il avait fait une erreur sur le choix de ses mots. Alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, il descendit du toit et se dirigea, après avoir fermé la maison, vers le dojo. Il ne savait pas trop où ça se trouvait, mais il siuvit le chemin emprunté précédemment par le Chat.

Au milieu du chemin, il se sentit mal mais continua à avancer. Il arriva à vingt mètres du manoir et s'évanouit. Un élève qui sortait du dojo pour rentrer chez lui l'aperçut et courut appeler un certain assistant. Kyo, de mauvais poil, sortit quand même et découvrit la silhouette malade du chef de famille, au sol, évanoui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta dans une chambre d'ami. Il appela Kazuma et lui demanda s'il avait des médicaments. Ce lui-ci alla les chercher pendant que Kyo séchait avec douceur le corps froid de son amant. Il posa une éponge fraîche sur son front brûlant puis partit se changer alors que Kazuma entrait. Il descendit ensuite préparer à manger puis, Akito ne s'étant toujours pas réveillé, ils mangèrent. Ils partirent se coucher.

Durant la nuit, Akito se réveilla et regarda, dans la faible lumière qui perçait au travers des volets, la pièce dans laquelle il était. Il se leva avec un léger tournis puis s'avança vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement et parcourut le couloir du regard. Il n'y avait personne. Il s'y avança et regarda les portes ouvertes. Il en vit une fermée. Il l'ouvrit avec lenteur et regarda dedans. Il aperçut Kazuma qui dormait. Il la ferma puis s'enfonça un peu plus dans le couloir. Il aperçut une autre porte fermée. Il l'ouvrit et regarda à la dérobée.

Il aperçut soudain une tignasse rousse presque totalement cachée par les couvertures. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'agenouilla près du lit et sourit en voyant le visage paisible et tant aimé dormir. Il entendit soudain le jeune homme endormi prononcer son prénom. Akito sourit puis se coucha à ses côtés. Il sentit le corps chaud se tourner vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Akito s'endormit.

Quand Kyo s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il sentit quelque chose contre son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une chevelure noire et brillante sous les lueurs du jour. Il sourit puis, triste, il se dégagea de son étreinte et partit se laver. Akito se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il était midi. Il se leva et ne trouvant pas le chemin vers la cuisine, il attendit dans la chambre du neko. Il regarda à la fenêtre et l'aperçut en train de finir de montrer l'exercice aux jeunes. Il appréciait les plis des douces courbures dévoilant la physionomie athlétique et merveilleuse du Chat.

Il entendit soudain quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Kazuma. Ce dernier lui sourit et l'emmena vers la cuisine. Akito s'assit pendant que Kazuma se mettait au fourneau. Il commença à faire cuire quelques poissons et riz. Puis, sans rien surveillez, il discuta avec Akito de Kyo. Ce dernier entra alors dans la pièce et se précipita vers la cuisinière en criant que son maître était un inconscient. Ce dernier sourit puis il attendit que Kyo prépare quelque chose d'autre que sa nourriture carbonisée. Ils passèrent à table. Kyo regarda fixement son assiette et se dépêcha de sortir de table. Akito en fut blessé mais ne dit rien. Il les laissa reprendre les cours. Dans la soirée, alors qu'ils allaient tous se coucher, Akito entra dans la chambre de Kyo qui resta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Je voulais terminer ma phrase, Kyo-chan…"

"Je n'ai pas envi de l'entendre…"

"Ah bon?" Demanda le chef de famille en se collant au dos de son Chat."Tu ne veux pas savoir que la fin de ma phrase était que je ne voulais pas te forcer…"

"Quoi!Je n'y comprends plus rien…"

"Je pense que c'est une erreur parce que je t'ai forcé la main…Je te voulais tellement que je n'ai pas su voir combien tu souffrais réellement…"

"C'était ça la fin…Tu ne m'as pas forcé…Je voulais vraiment le faire avec toi…Et j'en ai envi à chaque fois que je te vois…"

"T'en mieux parce que moi aussi…"

Ils s'embrassèrent puis ils allèrent dans le lit qui connut une nuit agitée. Le lendemain matin, quand Akito se réveilla, il était à nouveau seul dans la chambre. Il descendit et trouva le Chat dans une salle d'entraînement, en train d'enseigner à ses jeunes élèves. Il resta le regarder jusqu'à dix heures. Kyo fit une pose et se retourna. Il aperçut Akito et son sourire s'agrandit. Il s'approcha d'Akito tel un félin et l'embrassa doucement. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine puis Kyo lui demanda:

"Tu as faim?"

"Oui, de toi…"

Kazuma entra alors dans la pièce et sortit rapidement en prétextant de la paperasse. Akito sourit et se cala dans les bras de Kyo. Ils s'embrassèrent. La fin des vacances arriva rapidement. Akito décida de s'installer chez Shiguré, dans la chambre d'un certain Chat…

_**Alors vous trouvez comment? C'était bien ? Pas bien? Dites moi si vous avez aimé! Je veux pleins de reviews! Mwahahahahahahaha…hum…**_

_**Encore un grand merci à mes reviwers que j'adore, et dont j'adore les fics aussi et j'espère avoir rapidement la suite (Zoé et Alexiel c'est à vous principale que je m'adresse!)**_

_**Bon je vais vous laisser sur cette révélation…**_

_**A+**_

_**Nekochan Miharu…**_


	4. Pour le meilleur et le pire

_**Pour le meilleur et le pire…**_

**_Disclamer: _**Pas à moi, heureusement pour les persos.

**_Couple:_**Akito x Kyo

**_Note:_** Pour tous les fans des AkitoxKyo; les persos sont dans une réalité alternée qui ressemble à la notre. Ils ne se transforment pas, en bref reprise des persos pour une histoire originale. Yuki habite chez Ayamé et Kyo chez Shiguré. S et A ne se connaissent pas.

**_Attention_**: Déconseillé au moins de 16 ans, je dirai car il y a des scènes assez crues…Donc je ne dédommage pas les chocs psychologiques, vous êtes prévenus!lol!

**_Résumé:_** Kyo et Akito se font la guerre, pourtant l'un aime l'autre. Après un viol comment vont réagir, la victime et l'agresseur…

Titre: Pour le meilleur et le pire

Lecture:

Kyo, Arisa, Hana, Yuki et Tohru discutaient tranquillement pendant la récré, les cours étaient toujours aussi barbants et Kyo revenait chez son cousin avec un mal de tête carabinée tous les soirs. La reprise des cours n'était pas faite pour lui. Mais il fallait s'y habituer coûte que coûte. Après les cours, il rentra paisiblement chez lui.

Toutefois, au détour d'une rue, il rencontra une bande qui ne lui voulait en rien du bien. Leur chef était Akito. Ce dernier et Kyo avaient toujours étaient rivaux. Kyo se débarrassa nonchalamment de son sac et se mit en position de combat. Akito engagea le combat puis ses copains se chargèrent de régler le compte de Kyo. Toutefois, celui-ci avait appris à se défendre contre ce genre de coup bas. Cela ne fut pas suffisant car il se trouva bientôt criblé de coups. Quand la bande se retira, Kyo avait le nez saignant, la lèvre ouverte et quelques égratignures sur ses bras musclés. Akito le toisait, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

Il rentra chez Shiguré et se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain sans un bonjour pour son cousin. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas, étant habitué à cette attitude chez le Chat. Il n'était toutefois pas habitué à voir le jeune homme rentrer, dévisagé. Il monta lentement les escaliers et frappa à la porte de la salle d'eau. Le jeune homme prenait une douche. Il sourit quand il entendit la menace du Chat:

"Shiguré! Si tu rentres je te tue!!!"

Il repartit dans le salon et attendit que le Chat descende pour leur faire à manger. Après avoir dîné avec un monologue quasiment insupportable du Chien, Kyo monta sur le toit et resta longtemps à regarder les étoiles. Il descendit et commença ses devoirs. Dans la forêt qui entourait la maison du Chien, une ombre se retirait, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Kyo s'endormit tard cette nuit là car le sommeil n'avait pas voulu de lui pendant plusieurs heures.

Le regard sans équivoque d'Akito l'avait intensément blessé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais repenser à Akito lui donnait envi de pleurer. Il ferma les yeux pour la nuit, _son_ visage venant le hanté pour la nuit. Le lendemain matin, Kyo se réveilla de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Il partit faire son jogging pour se détendre. Il croisa encore la route de la Akito team.

Énervé, il les battit tous à plate couture et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil triste à Akito qui était resté debout, il repartit chez lui. Il arriva sans accros au lycée. La bande à Akito y était déjà. Il entra, sans les regarder. Le Chef le provoqua en duel à la récré. Il n'y eut aucun gagnant. Kyo rejoignit Yuki et les autres puis, après s'être imprégné de l'atmosphère de joie, il rit à son tour. Le soir, il raccompagna Yuki, ils plaisantaient ensemble. Une ombre furtive les vit et son regard se fit de haine. La semaine se passa sans combat pour Kyo qui fut surpris de ne pas s'être fait "accrocher" par la bande à Akito, celle-ci avait comme qui dirait disparue…

Cependant, il aurait dû se méfier de l'eau qui dort…

_**Dans une ruelle pas loin du lycée…**_

"Akito, il faut que tu nous prouves _réellement_ que tu es le chef, on doit toujours se coltiner tes ordres et faire mal à Kyo. Ok, c'est marrant de le cogner mais tu pourrais faire tes preuves un peu plus souvent…"Cracha un voyou de la bande.

"Que veux-tu que je fasses, imbécile! Pour te montrer ma supériorité indéniable…"Vociféra le Chef.

"Euh…Tu vas…"Il chuchota le reste à l'oreille du "Dieu" qui écarquilla les yeux un instant.

"Très bien mais après ça, si tu me contredis à nouveau, je t'explose!"S'écria méchamment Akito, qui regarda la bande.

Ses "amis" étaient tous au courant de ce que chacun devait faire. Ils avaient de mauvais sourires sur le visage. Akito resta pensif un moment puis, se disant qu'enfin de compte c'était une bonne idée, il mena deux garçons de sa compagnie, dont celui qui voulait les preuves, vers une ruelle plus sombre, au milieu du chemin qu'empruntait Kyo.

La sonnerie du lycée retentit, annonçant la fin des cours. Kyo sortit et se sépara de Yuki et Tohru qui partaient dans la même direction. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis peu, quelques heures tout au plus. Kyo était content pour eux, car il en avait vraiment assez des allusions de chacun pour parvenir à capturer l'attention de l'autre. Il rentra, dans ses pensées. Tout à coup, il se fit happé dans une impasse, plongée dans l'obscurité presque totale. Il reconnut aussitôt les méthodes du gang d'Akito et se prépara pour contre attaquer.

Toutefois, il ne réussit pas à contre carrer tous les coups et il se fit arracher son pull et sa chemise. Les garçons le plaquèrent ventre contre mur et il sentit Akito, par son odeur si particulière, se plaquer contre son dos. Il eut tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment.

Les deux autres lui abaissèrent le pantalon puis ils le déchirèrent. Il essaya de bouger pour se défaire de cette emprise si déplaisante mais ce fut un échec. Son boxer ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Il prit, soudain, peur et se mit à gesticuler encore plus. Akito glissa à son oreille alors qu'il se faisait maîtriser par les deux acolytes:

"Arrête remuer, tu vas avoir encore plus mal, mon puceau chéri…"

Kyo essaya de se dégager en vain. Il sentit alors quelque chose de gros entrer en lui et cria autant que ses cordes vocales le lui permettaient. Akito l'avait pénétré d'un coup sec. Ce premier sentit alors en lui une joie indicible; il le tenait enfin et il était son maître et celui qui avait gagné. Il posa ses mains sur celles crispées du Chat contre le mur et commença de lents va et vient brutaux.

Il entendait les gémissements de douleur de ce dernier, qui se mêlaient à ses cris de bonheur, puis il sut que le Chat pleurait à ce moment là. Son cœur rata un battement et se serra imperceptiblement. Kyo se tendit un peu plus sous lui puis il se libéra dans un énième sanglot et cri de souffrance, sa tête venant frappé l'épaule de son violeur.

Akito regretta de suite ses agissements. Il aurait tant voulu tout effacer et tout recommencer mais dans le bon sens, pas dans ces conditions là. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent un peu plus et dans un râle de félicité, il se délivra en Kyo, en mordant son épaule et en griffant de plaisir l'un de ses pectoraux. Le corps de Kyo se tendit un peu plus anticipant la suite. Akito se retira puis le pénétra à nouveau brutalement, provoquant un cri de douleur intense chez le roux. Il lui lécha sensuellement la nuque, créant un frisson chez le Chat en larmes. Il se retira puis il se rhabilla sommairement. Un de ses subordonnés assomma le roux puis, après l'avoir battu, ils partirent dans la nuit, tels des ombres.

Dans une ruelle, tard dans la nuit, un portable sonna. Personne ne répondit. Plusieurs heures après, une silhouette se saisit du portable et composa un numéro. Elle entendit un petit moment, luttant contre les larmes et l'évanouissement.

"Mmm…Moshi moshi."

"Shig…c'est Kyo…Suis …dans …ruelle… près de…de…du lycée…aide…moi…"Souffla le jeune Chat, forçant sur sa voix pour être entendu, avant de s'évanouir.

"Kyo? …Kyo? …Réponds moi… Kyo! …KYO! …Réponds moi!"Hurla une voix au téléphone.

Personne ne répondit. Quelques temps plus tard, une personne s'engagea dans une ruelle avec une lampe torche. Shiguré trouva le corps de son cousin nu, étendu sur le sol, saignant. Il vit ses affaires déchirées. Il enleva son manteau et couvrit le corps inerte de son cousin. Il le prit dans ses bras. Quand il se retourna, il se trouva face à un jeune homme de l'âge de Kyo, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs exprimant de la tristesse.

"Akito…Que fais-tu ici?"Questionna Shiguré, soupçonneux.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre, je croyais qu'il allait…"Murmura-t-il en éclatant en sanglots.

"Ne touches plus à mon cousin…Sinon, tu auras à affaire à moi et quitter ton gang sera une mince affaire comparer à ce que je te ferai…"Vociféra Shiguré.

"Je ne voulais pas…"Répéta Akito, d'un ton douloureux.

"Mais tu l'as fait! "Cria Shiguré en rentrant chez lui, cognant au passage Akito qui se laissa tomber à genoux.

Kyo ne se réveilla que deux jours plus tard, à l'hôpital, le bras plâtré et les côtes bandées. Shiguré était à son chevet ainsi que Yuki. L'adulte les laissa ensemble. Les larmes perlèrent toutes seules des yeux du Chat qui crispaient ses paupières pour les empêcher de couler. Yuki s'assit sur le lit et passa sa main sur le front du Chat. Ce dernier avait de la température. Au bout d'une semaine, il put sortir. Yuki venait le voir tous les jours. Se sentant enfin en confiance, Kyo écrivit doucement à Yuki ce qui s'était passé et cela apaisa un peu son cœur.

_Yuki, je peux te confier un secret?_

"Bien sûr, je serai muet comme une carpe…"

_L'autre soir, ils n'ont pas fait que me passer à tabac, Akito m'a aussi…Il m'a…pris…Enfin comment dire…_

"Il a abusé de toi, n'est-ce pas?"

_Oui……Je te remercie d'être là pour moi…_

"Les amis c'est fait pour ça…Kyo…Promets moi de ne pas faire de bêtises…"

_Promis, je n'ai pas envi de lui faire ce plaisir, je…je vais arrêter de le provoquer…Il me …déteste tellement…Et moi…Je …je…l'aime…_

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler quand il dactylographia ces trois derniers mots. Sa voix ne revenant toujours pas. Il était aphone, pour un laps de temps indéterminé. Le lendemain, il repartit à l'école. Il évita difficilement le chef de gang. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, son cœur se serrait et sa peur refaisait encore surface. Il voyait le brun s'approcher de lui et il s'enfuyait dans une classe. Yuki venait le chercher mais était dépassé par ses crises de panique qui s'avéraient être de plus en plus fortes. Kyo avait peur. Il était terrifié. Jamais de sa vie le Rat n'avait vu ça. Il voulait vraiment venger son ami, mais il avait peur, Akito le terrorisait. La fin de la journée arriva rapidement.

Les semaines passèrent vite. Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait subi cet abus mais cela faisait comme si c'était la veille. Chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Akito, la douleur qu'il avait ressentie se matérialisait, sa peur lui étreignant un peu plus le cœur. Personne ne se doutait qu'il avait encore mal. Il avait réussi à convaincre ses amis en riant, en refaisant tout ce qui le caractérisait auparavant. Mais il n'était plus le même; ses crises, qu'il cachait, se faisaient plus nombreuses, son regard sans cette lueur de joie, son rire faux; tout cela personne ne s'en était aperçu.

Personne à part Akito, qui ne le lâchait plus des yeux. Il avait même arrêté de torturer les petits pour regarder son Chat tomber progressivement dans ce puit sans fin. Il voulait l'aider mais à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas vers lui, l'autre en faisait trois en arrière avec cette peur inextinguible et grandissante qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il voulait revoir celle qui l'affrontait, qui le charmait. Chaque fois que Kyo s'éloignait un peu plus loin de lui, son cœur se serrait, sa douleur grandissait. Il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. Il devait se faire pardonner, il devait le reconquérir, le provoquer, l'avoir rien que pour lui…

Alors que Shiguré était en voyage d'affaire à l'encontre de sa volonté,- il aurait voulu soutenir son cousin-, ce dernier rentrait seul chez lui. Il appréhendait chaque impasse, chaque tournant de rue. Et alors qu'il allait traverser pour se rendre chez lui, il vit la bande d'Akito. Il prit peur, ses jambes étaient paralysées, son visage affichait toute sa détresse, sa peur. Akito s'approchait lentement de lui, ses yeux si noirs l'hypnotisant.

Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule et le visage d'Akito se fit dur. Kyo, qui avait réagi à se contact, s'était projeté en avant. L'autre lui fit un croche-pied et il atterrit au pied de son agresseur. Il entendit soudain alors que sa tête tournait méchamment:

"Alors Akito, c'est lui, le jeune homme à qui tu tiens tant? Ça te dérange si je l'emprunte quelques temps? Pour lui faire les mêmes jeux que toi…"

"Tu ne le touches pas! C'est ma propriété privée! Il est dans mon secteur, il est à moi et à moi SEUL!"Vociféra le jeune chef.

"Tu veux la guerre, Kito?" Demanda l'autre chez de gang, Pedro. "En même temps, je suis venu voler ton territoire!"

"Je ne te céderai rien ! C'est à moi, et ça le restera !"Cracha le jeune chef, en se mettant en garde.

Kyo avait mal aux côtes et étaient à quatre pattes. Il vit Akito se mettre en position de combat, les yeux haineux. On lui donna un coup dans les côtes et après avoir craché son sang, il s'évanouit. Le chef de clan en colère se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille, espérant que _son_ Kyo soit en bonne santé. Soudain, on entendit les sirènes de la police. Ils prirent tous la fuite, laissant leur combat. Akito vit le corps de _son_ Chat toujours évanoui sur le trottoir. Il le prit dans ses bras et se fondit dans la noirceur d'une ruelle.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Il s'éveilla difficilement, un mal de tête horrible faisait son retour. Il se posa sur son bras valide puis regarda dans la faible luminosité de la pièce. Il était dans un futon, presque nu, seul son boxer ceignait encore sa taille et son tee-shirt lui couvrait le torse. Il gémit faiblement à cause d'un mouvement trop brusque qui avait réveillé sa douleur aux côtes.

Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir gémi. Ses muscles se contractèrent en découvrant la silhouette d'Akito seulement habillé d'un peignoir à l'entrebâillement de la porte. La peur fit son retour (ndla: Pour lui jouer un mauvais tour! hahaha…hum…(blush)) et il se trouva chancelant même à moitié assis.

Akito s'approcha rapidement, inquiet. Kyo poussa alors un autre gémissement de détresse. Le jeune chef prit sa température. La main fraîche posée sur son front lui faisait du bien. Il ferma les yeux, peu de temps, en sentant Akito s'asseoir à ses côtés. Kyo essaya de se lever pour partir le plus loin possible mais tout ce qu'il obtint en résultat, c'est un cri de souffrance tiré par la blessure au niveau de ses côtes. Akito posa une main sur son épaule et prit son poignet pour lui prendre le pouls. Kyo fut encore plus effrayé et essaya de se dégager sous les yeux peinés d'Akito.

«Kyo, reste allongé, tu es malade…»

«Non…je ne veux pas…tu vas encore me…me …me…»Cria-t-il, la détresse dans sa voix à peine retrouvée.

«Kyo… calme toi! Je ne te ferai rien. Je t'en donne ma parole…»

«Tu n'as aucune parole! Laisse moi partir…J'ai peur…J'ai peur…»Pleura le Chat, à bout de nerf.

«Kyo…»Chuchota-t-il.

«Tu me fais peur…Tu m'as fait mal…Laisse moi…Je…J'ai peur…Laisse moi »Murmura le Chat, des rivières de larmes dévalant sur ses joues.

«Kyo regarde moi…Kyo…»

«…»

«Kyo…écarte tes jambes…Fais moi confiance…»

«NON…!!!!!!»

C'était un cri désespéré. Kyo tremblait entièrement, l'une de ses crises reprenait. Il avait peur, le souvenir de cette nuit là passait en boucle dans sa tête, il ne se battait plus, laissant le chaos se répandre dans son cœur et dans son âme, déversant par la même occasion ce froid, ce manque de _lui_ en lui. Akito réussit à écarter lentement ses jambes et il s'assit en le chevauchant.

Il prit le visage de Kyo entre ses mains et, rencontrant son regard, il se pencha vers lui, déposant un baiser sur les deux perles humides qui continuaient de couler. Il entoura le corps frêle et maigre de ses puissants bras puis il le berça doucement, comme pour apaiser un enfant blessé et terrifié.

Kyo, qui était tendu au début, accrocha finalement ses mains au peignoir du Chef et pleura encore un moment. Au bout d'une heure, il s'endormit dans les bras d'Akito qui voulut le laisser récupérer. Mais toutefois, deux mains n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui. Kyo restait accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Akito se mit sur le dos, entraînant avec lui le Chat. Il resta pendant des heures, caressant ces cheveux roux si magnifiques. Kyo gémit dans son sommeil, mais de bien être.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il aperçut une tignasse noire. Il découvrit petit à petit la personne à qui elle appartenait. Sa peur revint au grand gallot, effaçant le souvenir de la veille. Il bougea beaucoup trop rapidement pour son pauvre corps criblé de coups. Akito fut réveillé par le cri que poussa le Chat. Il s'assit, toujours en peignoir et le regarda tendrement.

Il voulut approcher sa main de la joue de Kyo mais ce dernier, puisant dans ses maigres forces, se recula d'un coup, se faisant mal aux côtes, mais il alla se réfugier dans un coin de la salle. Akito essaya de venir l'aider, mais il se braqua un peu plus. Le chef de clan se leva sans quitter des yeux le Chat et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

Quand il sortit, il ne trouva pas Kyo dans sa chambre. Il commença alors à paniquer. Il se précipita vers la cuisine. Il le trouva là, plié en deux, près de la porte de sortie, se tenant les côtes en prenant appui sur un meuble. Quand Kyo s'aperçut de sa présence, sa peur refit surface. Akito s'approcha de lui, d'un pas déterminé. Kyo lâcha le meuble pour essayer de s'enfuir, mais la douleur devint encore plus insupportable. Il faillit tomber mais le chef de clan l'attrapa par la taille.

Il passa une main sous les jambes tremblantes du roux et le ramena à sa chambre. Il le regardait dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir que sa Némésis avait de la fièvre et qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Il le fit s'asseoir et partit à la salle de bain pour prendre un gant frais et des bandes. Il revint près du Chat qui n'avait pas bougé mais dont les yeux exprimaient une peur sans fond. Il lui parla doucement.

"Kyo…Je ne vais rien te faire, je ne t'ai rien fait hier soir, je ne te ferai rien aujourd'hui…Kyo…Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…Je te jure que je vais arranger cela…Kyo…"

"…"

"Kyo, je vais mettre un bandage sur tes côtes pour que tu ais moins mal…Tu peux retirer ton tee-shirt s'il te plait…"

"Non…je ne veux pas que…"

"Que quoi, Kyo?"

"Je ne veux pas que tu …"

"Kyo je ne te ferai rien…Si tu as peur de quoique ce soit…Je te jure que je ne ferai rien…Kyo…Fais moi confiance, juste pour cela, tu as besoin de soins et je ne veux pas que tu meures…Kyo…" prononça le Dieu avec tendresse.

"D'accord…"

Kyo leva lentement les bras, grimaçant de douleur. Akito enleva lentement le tee-shirt, découvrant au passage le torse mutilé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de choc. Kyo s'était taillé ! Il lui demanda après lui avoir retirer le bout de tissus:

"Kyo…Pourquoi tu…"

"Je ne voulais pas réaliser que tu …que tu…"

"Que je t'avais violé…" Termina lentement Akito, blessé par ses propres paroles.

"Non…Enfin oui…"

Le chef de clan ordonna presque à Kyo d'aller se laver puis, une fois qu'il fut propre, Akito alla à la salle de bain et prit du désinfectant. Il en mit sur un coton et le passa doucement sur les blessures que Kyo s'étaient faites. Il prit une main de Kyo pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul. Après, il passa avec une douce attention une crème contre les coups puis il lui banda le torse. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et en retira un tee-shirt bleu et un jean qu'il donna à Kyo, à son grand étonnement.

Ce dernier était surpris qu'Akito ait des vêtements d'autres couleurs que noires. Akito l'aida à s'habiller puis, il le tint quelques instants dans ses bras. Durant ce moment, Kyo s'endormit. Akito l'allongea et lui posa une lingette fraîche sur le front. Il avait beaucoup de fièvre et couvait certainement une grippe. Akito resta à ses côtés toute la journée. Il le veilla. A l'heure du goûter, Kyo se réveilla. Akito lui demanda:

"Kyo? Je peux te faire confiance et te laisser une demi-heure tout seul? J'aimerai aller faire quelques courses, mon frigo est vide, et il faut absolument que je te soigne…"

"Tu reviens vite, hein? Tu me laisses pas tout seul...Tu me…Je me sens bien avec toi…"Murmura le Chat.

"Promis…Tu te reposes et tu ne réponds à personne ! A personne, même pas à mes "amis" !"

"Oui…"Chuchota-t-il en retombant dans les limbes du sommeil.

Akito se prépara et sortit, en prenant bien soin de refermer sa porte. Il se dirigea d'un vif pas vers la superette la plus proche.

Un des jeunes hommes qui voulait des _preuves_ de la supériorité de son chef, le vit et il s'énerva. Il se faufila discrètement vers le gang adverse; il devait parler affaire avec leur chef.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Ils cassèrent la porte à grand fracas. Cela réveilla Kyo. Quand il vit que les ennemis d'Akito s'avançaient vers lui, il prit peur. Il n'eut aucune occasion de faire un simple geste. Deux bras droit de Pedro, le chef des ennemis de son nouvel ami, le maintinrent dans le lit, un autre le déshabilla et le chef s'avança vers lui, voulant lui faire renouveler une expérience plus que brutale pour lui.

Il essaya de se défaire de cette emprise, mais sa peur grandissait et ce froid s'installait à nouveau en lui. Le jeune homme le vit se déshabiller et commencer à s'approcha avec la démarche d'un félin près de lui. Pedro était pratiquement allongé sur lui et approchait lentement son bassin de celui de Kyo.

Ce dernier était tremblant de peur. Il fermait les yeux, les larmes de terreur coulaient sur ses magnifiques joues pâles. Soudain, il entendit Akito entrer. Ce dernier se précipita vers son ennemi, le projeta un peu plus loin dans la pièce grâce à un coup de pied, alors que ce dernier était prêt à prendre Kyo. Le Chat se tassa dans un coin, les larmes aux yeux, continuant inlassablement de couler. Akito attaqua ses ennemis et réussit à prendre le dessus jusqu'à ce que leur chef fasse face à lui. Ils engagèrent un combat serré. Les hommes de Pedro l'affaiblissaient en même temps le jeune Chef aux yeux noirs. Akito, épuisé demanda d'une voix sourde à Kyo:

"Kyo…Aide-moi! Je ne vais pas réussir à les battre tout seul…Il faut que tu m'aides…Kyo, tu es le plus grand combattant que je connaisses, si tu perdais à chaque fois c'est parce que je m'assurais que le nombre à combattre était beaucoup trop élevé pour un homme de ceinture noire…Kyo…Il faut que tu m'aides si tu ne veux pas être une nouvelle fois violé par eux…Kyo…Huggg"

Akito venait de perdre l'avantage, son ennemi l'avait frappé dans l'estomac. Il reçut un coup sur la nuque et s'étala devant Kyo. Ce dernier, voyant le sang sortir de la bouche d'Akito, fut submergé d'une haine noire envers toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. C'était son ennemi-(ami aux heures perdues) et personne d'autre appart lui n'avait le droit de le toucher! Il se leva faisant fi de la douleur qui lui prenait dans les côtes et de sa nudité.(Ndla: Oui je sais c'est niais mais bon je savais pas quoi faire pour les sortir de la et voilà que les films américains viennent à mon secours!mdr)

Il se débarrassa rapidement du chef adversaire, puis de ses compatriotes, leur cassant un bras, ou leur fractionnant les côtes tant ses coups portés étaient emplis d'une force phénoménale. Une fois ces derniers partis dans un mauvais état, il s'écroula près d'Akito, blanc comme un linge, la respiration faible, tremblant de sueur. Le jeune chef se réveilla (Ndla: maintenant comme par hasard!mdr!Vive la fiction!), un goût métallique, qu'il connaissait par cœur, dans la bouche. Il posa une main sur ses douloureuses côtes puis il vit Kyo. Il s'approcha rapidement de ce dernier puis il se précipita vers la salle de bain pour trouver de quoi le soigner.

Après un jour passé dans le "comma", Kyo se réveilla. Il avait de la fièvre, son corps lui faisait subir les plus grandes tortures. Il trouva Akito à ses côtés, endormi. Il se leva lentement sur ses avant-bras, prenant soin de ne pas se faire trop mal et il se cala contre l'épaule d'Akito. Il posa sa tête dans son cou, respirant l'odeur sucrée du jeune chef. Il s'endormit aussitôt. Akito se réveilla alors (Ndla: encore après, zavez vu comme je me l'arrange!lol). Il esquissa un sourire en voyant Kyo contre lui. Cela lui faisait énormément plaisir. Il éleva un peu le corps endormi pour passer ses jambes autour puis il caressa lentement ses cheveux, avant de se rendormir à son tour.

Bien plus tard dans la journée, alors que le soleil atteignait l'horizon, ils se réveillèrent. Akito déposa un baiser sur la joue du Chat puis se sépara de lui pour aller faire à manger. Kyo, un peu plus tard, lui demanda de l'aider à se lever. Akito lui enserra la taille puis il le souleva lentement. Il laissa de la marge à Kyo. Les jambes de ce dernier étaient tremblantes. Le chef le retint alors qu'il allait sombrer sur le carrelage. Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils s'assirent puis ils mangèrent dans un silence agréable les petits plats préparés par Akito. (Ndla: Ils sont mangeables, parce que sinon Akito ne serait plus de ce monde depuis un moment!mdr!)

Un mois passa. Kyo s'était remis parfaitement de ses blessures et Akito ne voulait plus le laisser partir. Pourtant, il fallut qu'il rentre chez son cousin, la veille où ce dernier arrivait. Il rattrapa avec Akito, et grâce à Yuki (**Y**: Heureusement qu'il y a qqn de sérieux!pff) les cours en retard. Le lundi ils repartirent au lycée.

Pourtant, il n'y avait plus aucun combat entre eux, non, on aurait même pu dire qu'ils étaient amis. Pendant la récré matinale, ils se parlèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais haïs, ni battu. Toute la cour, excepté Yuki et Tohru se statufia. Kyo avait repris confiance en lui et en ses capacités, il n'avait plus peur et ses amis trouvaient que tout allait pour le mieux. Toutefois, ce n'était pas l'avis de la bande à Akito. Ces derniers lui demandèrent, à la fin des cours:

"Pourquoi tu restes plus avec le rouge qu'avec nous?"

"Quoi? Vous êtes jaloux?"Les nargua Akito.

"Nous jaloux? Tu rigoles! Non on voudrait juste que tu remplisses ton devoir de chef de clan, à savoir terroriser les gosses…"

"Non, ça ne m'intéresse plus!"Avoua tranquillement Akito, ses yeux reflétant sa certitude.

"Quoi?"

"Vous avez très bien compris, ça ne m'intéresse plus! En d'autres termes, je quitte le clan…"S'écria le jeune chef.

"Tu quittes le Clan? Tu…C'est des paroles en l'air, hein?"

"Non, je qui-tte le clan…"Affirma une dernière fois Akito avant de tourner les talons et de se rendre chez lui.

Deux "ex amis" d'Akito sourirent, ils allaient lui succéder et le torturer…niark niark niark…

Akito s'était rendu compte du changement positif, que l'amitié (et peut-être plus, il faudrait qu'il voit ça…) de Kyo lui avait apporté. Il était extrêmement heureux de cette amitié. Mais il essayerait d'aller même plus loin…

Quelques mois passèrent, tranquillement. Akito faisait des regards plus appuyés à Kyo qui comprenait parfaitement mais qui ne se sentait pourtant pas sûr. Un jour, en rentrant chez lui, Akito fut entouré par tous les clans que dirigeaient ses anciens chefs. Ces derniers engagèrent le combat.

Il se défendit tant bien que mal. Mais autant dire que face à une centaine de personne il ne faisait pas le poids! Les chefs lui brisèrent les bras lentement, voulant lui faire prendre conscience de sa bêtise. Puis ce fut autour de tous les autres membres du clan qui le détestaient, autant dire tout le monde. Ressentant la douleur physique à s'en briser la voix, il tint néanmoins son esprit près de Kyo, c'est peut-être cela qui le sauva.

Depuis le début de la journée, Kyo avait un mauvais pressentiment. Déjà, il neigeait! Il était en rogne, seul Akito arrivait à le calmer à coup de bisous sur la joue. L'appréhension se renforça tout au long de la journée et surtout quand Akito n'était pas là. Il se décida d'aller voir Akito pour se rassurer, appelant son cousin en lui disant qu'il allait chez un ami. Ce dernier était devenu super protecteur et s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir pu rester près de son cousin lors de son rétablissement. Kyo s'aventura dans les raccourcis que lui avait montré son un peu plus qu'ami. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, il avait flâné en ville, recherchant une excuse bidon pour aller le voir. Puis il s'était souvenu que les amis n'avaient pas besoin d'excuses pour aller voir un "ami".

Il était dans ses pensées, le regard au loin quand son pied se prit à quelque chose et il tomba. Il regarda ce qui l'avait fait tomber pour jeter un coup de pied et lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se mettait pas au travers du chemin de Kyo Soma! Ses yeux se stupéfièrent en voyant le rouge, le sang recouvrir la neige si blanche. Son regard se figea en apercevant un corps nu à ses pieds, pâle comme la neige, pâle comme la mort. Il déplaça la personne en question pour voir son visage, faisant fi de sa nudité. Il découvrit avec douleur qu'il s'agissait d'Akito. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il le prit dans ses bras et, le couvrant de son manteau, il se mit à marcher le plus rapidement dans la direction de son foyer.

Quand il entra dans la maison, Shiguré vint le voir. Son visage se ferma en découvrant le visage d'Akito.

"Que fais-tu avec lui ici?"Demanda l'aîné, froidement.

"Je vais le soigner…"Répondit simplement le cadet en se dirigeant vers l'étage.

"Il est hors de question que tu le soignes après ce qu'il t'a fait! Va le déposer dans la rue!"

"Non"répondit calmement le roux en continuant à monter les escaliers.

"Je t'interdis de la soigner ici!" Cria de rage le Chien.

"Il va mourir de froid si je ne le soigne pas maintenant!"

"Tant pis, je refuse qu'il reste ici!"

"Alors je m'en vais avec lui! Je refuse de le laisser seul dans cet état!! Il a été le seul à me soigner après ce qu'il m'a fait, il m'a redonné confiance et s'est amplement fait pardonner!!! Il a été le seul à rester avec moi, à me consoler! Toi, tu n'as rien fait, même pas appeler, ni laisser un message. RIEN!!!! Alors si tu le mets dehors je pars avec lui !"Cria-t-il en montant dans la salle de bain.

Il le lava avec douceur. Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il installa Akito sur son futon et partit à la salle de bain prendre de quoi le soigner. Il ne repensa pas à son altercation avec son cousin, il se concentra seulement sur le corps blessé qui s'offrait à lui. Il désinfecta avant tout toutes les plaies, puis il banda les parties cassées ou blessées qu'il avait tâtées. Akito avait les deux bras cassés, une cheville fracturée, une luxation au genou gauche. Un bandage à la tête pour éviter le saignement. Il alla ensuite prendre d'amples vêtements dans sa commode puis il le vêtit. Il changea les draps de son futon puis il y déposa Akito et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas voir Shiguré pour l'instant.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Il s'endormit tard ce soir-là. Il posa Akito contre lui et s'endormit lentement.

Akito reprit connaissance trois jours après. Kyo resta aux petits soins avec lui pendant des semaines, allant en cours sous l'insistance du Dieu. Akito se remit lentement, la fièvre, ayant toujours raison de lui. Kyo dormait dans ses bras la nuit, faisant attention à ne pas le blesser d'avantage.

Les mois passèrent et Shiguré avait fait venir Hatori pour qu'il examine Akito. Ce dernier avait était bien soigné.(Ndla: Oh miracle!L'est fort Kyo!mdr …**_K_**yo: Kestu crois, chuis un maitre en la matière!)

Akito s'en était très bien tiré et il allait à nouveau en cours. Les chefs de clan avient été arrêté (Ndla: La paix sur Terre et tt le tralala…mdr)

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Le soir tombait lentement accompagné par les flocons de neige. Shiguré était à nouveau parti, en Angleterre où il devait rencontrer sa belle famille. Akito et Kyo étaient installés gentiment devant la cheminée, plongés dans la douce lueur du feu. Ils s'embrassaient lentement, dégustant l'autre avec lenteur, voulant tout apprendre de l'autre en ce soir du 24 décembre.

Les mains du Dieu se perdirent sous le pull du Chat. Celles de ce dernier avançaient lentement mais sûrement vers ses fesses musclées (bave…). Akito quitta à regret la bouche de Kyo pour descendre avec voluptuosité vers le cou de ce dernier et le marquer comme étant sien. Les mains de Kyo détachèrent la ceinture gêneuse et se glissèrent sous le pantalon, rapprochant par la même occasion le corps de son partenaire.

Akito trouvant leur tee-shirt vraiment trop frustrant lui enleva le sien, l'obligeant par la même occasion de cesser son activité plus que excitante. Quand leur torse fut à l'air libre, qu'ils se frôlèrent, les jeunes hommes frissonnèrent de plaisir. La bouche du Dieu se déplaça vers le torse, arrachant un grognement de plaisir à Kyo qui lança sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus de champ à dévorer. Pendant ce temps, ce même Chat leur enleva le pantalon et le boxer, qui retenaient avec douleur leurs virilités plus qu'heureuses d'être à l'air libre.

Akito frémissait des gémissements de Kyo. Il tortura ses bouts de chair rose et souffla dessus. Son amant gémit de plaisir. Sa langue laissant une longue traînée brûlante, il mima dans le nombril l'acte sexuel. Le Chat se cambra un peu plus sous ces caresses divines. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. Akito arriva enfin devant son membre fièrement dressé. Il souffla dessus. Kyo grogna de frustration. Le Dieu releva le regard vers son Chaton. Il le vit tel l'image de la luxure parfaite: les joues rougies par le plaisir, les iris noirs de désir, les lèvres torturées par ses dents pour retenir ses gémissements exquis, le souffle haché par la luxure et l'envie.

Il sourit sadiquement et lécha consciencieusement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis il joua avec ses testicules. Il souffla ensuite le long de la verge, attendant que Kyo le supplie. Ce que ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire:

"Akito…S'il te plait…"

"Oui? Que veux-tu Kyo?"

"Akito…tu …sais… très bien …ce que je veux…"

"Ah bon? Non…Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…"

"Akito …prends…mmm…prends moi…Akito…Je t'en supplie…"

"Voilà...La je sais ce que tu veux!"

"AkitOOOOO…"

Ce dernier venait de le prendre en bouche, appliquant de très lents va-et-vient. Il introduisit un doigt en lui. Kyo ne sentit rien d'autre que du plaisir

"Akito…Plus vite…Akito…"

Akito accéléra le mouvement, tout en introduisant un second doigt en lui et Kyo se répandit dans sa bouche, plongé dans les limbes de l'extase. Akito introduisit un troisième doigt et Kyo se serra convulsivement autour de lui. Le Dieu attendit puis il commença de légers mouvements en lui. Cela suffit pour que petit Kyo reprenne toute sa forme. Kyo voulait plus et s'empalait de lui même sur ces doigts créateurs du bonheur absolu. Akito les retira et s'introduisit en lui. Kyo se crispa et ils durent attendre plusieurs minutes avant que ce dernier entame un léger mouvement, criant de plaisir. Akito vint alors lentement à la rencontre de sa prostate et Kyo hurla son plaisir. Leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent et, alors que Kyo se répandait entre eux, Akito éjacula en lui.

Le Dieu tomba dans les bras de son amant et lui souffla à l'oreille:

"Je t'aime…"

"Je t'aime encore plus…"

Il attrapa une couverture et la déposa sur eux. Ils s'endormirent alors que sonnait le douzième coup de minuit…

_**FIN**_

_**A Zoé**: Finalement, je vais le laisser en un seul chapitre! _

_**A toutes et tous**:_

_Ben voilà la suite d'_**Amour et châtiment**

_Je sais qu'elle a été longue à venir mais pour la fin, j'ai vraiment eu du mal ! _

_Puis c'est en lisant _**Freaky time no determined**_ (j'espère que j'ai pas fait de faute!) de_ Zoé_, que ça m'a donné le courage de continuer, même de finir cette One-Shot._

_Ça fait un petit moment en plus qu'elle me trottait dans la tête et dans le disque dur…_

_Enfin, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu…_

_Je vais faire un KyoxMomoji_

_Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite!_

_Donc j'espère que les reviews arriveront et que vous allez aimer cette O.S._

_Et si vous voulez une fic, dites moi le couple!_

_Donc voilà!_

_Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous(honneur aux dames!)un **joyeux Noël** si j'udapte pas avant!_

_Voilà_

_A+_

_N.M._


End file.
